


耳语者

by Alas



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - 1848-1860, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 西西里永远缄默，只有朋友的朋友低声耳语。关于Mafia的起始，其中一种可能。





	1. 当你从勒杜拉眺望

一切从Mario Esposito开始。这大概是1848年，确凿是个夏天。  
Mario又喝醉了，拿着面包刀，赶着母亲和光脚的妻子满院子乱跑。勒杜拉镇没有多大，惊叫和哀求能从一头传到另一头。其他人家的女人和孩子躲在屋里，划十字、为这个姐妹同病相怜。其他人家的男人扣上帽子，尴尬地避到酒馆里。毕竟一个男人不该管另一个男人家里的事情。也可能因为Mario有六英尺高、二百磅重，是镇上的屠夫。  
不巧的是，Elias神父路过。他一点也没有犹豫，推开了栅栏门——这是神父的权利。  
他直盯着Mario被酒气熏红的眼睛，说：“您这样做真是不知羞耻。”——这可不由黑袍子和十字架保护。  
Mario张大了嘴，提着刀傻在当场。Elias太年轻，在圣母堂才待了几年，没有他前任靠着五十年无私服务和无耻索贿积攒下的威望。Mario回过神来，反手抽了他一耳光。Elias险些摔倒在地。  
院子里的两个女人吓得当场手拉手跪下，祈祷圣母宽恕，不要再降灾祸于这个困苦的家庭。  
然而Mario没有再闹事，他把刀扔在地上，回屋里去了。  
Elias擦干净脸，请她们放心，把她们暂时托付给邻居大婶。他这就离开了。  
接下来的几天，没有警察或者天雷光临。Mario从宿醉里醒来，继续做屠夫的活计。大家猜想Elias神父回到他的圣母堂祈祷、主持弥撒，假装这件事没有发生。  
这一天晚饭后，暑气已经消退。乳香木、柠檬树的清香从莽莽林间飘来。女人们开始到各家串门。男人们三三两两聚在一起，琢磨着是下山到集市上看看，还是索性走远点，去卡皮欧城里。Mario刚扣上草帽，他的妻子和母亲在厨房里祈祷他今天不要再喝醉。  
一个陌生人来到他家门口。  
勒杜拉镇子的居民，还有附近几个村子的人，都称他Scarface。他是Elias神父圣母堂的住客，兼做园丁的工作。Elias神父说他受洗时的名字是Anthony，不过还没有叫开。  
无论是Scarface还是Anthony，这个男人站在Mario家门口，略显拘谨地摘下草帽，问Mario的母亲：“请问我能不能找Esposito，这家的主人说话？”  
老太太正要回答，Mario迎到门口：“有什么事？”  
Anthony说：“Elias神父问候您好。”  
然后他那么亲热地揽住Mario的肩膀，带他出门。Mario的母亲奇怪为什么儿子突然如此听话，还如此苍白。  
Mario过了午夜才回家，他躺在院子门口大声哀嚎。两个女人，加上邻家的婶子才把他拖回屋里。显然他身上每个关节都被拆开又重新接合，这让他在床上躺了整整两天，只能喝稀粥。爬起来之后，他活活地变了个人：再不像闲汉一样去酒馆消磨时光，挣来的钱分文不动拿回家里，也不再对母亲和妻子动粗了。  
他的母亲为Elias和这个陌生人，特地下山到圣母堂献了蜡烛，吻Elias的手。他的妻子对女友们低语，说Elias值得尊敬，最最值得尊敬。  
同样的事情也发生在其他小伙子身上。Elias让他们不再惹是生非，还把特别有出息的几个送去卡皮欧城里工作。母亲们为他献蜡烛、划十字，祝福他健康平安。  
至于他的园丁，这个陌生男人，也渐渐地被叫做Anthony。  
这时，陌生人在圣母堂已住了几年。

这不是Anthony有任何错处。他的父辈、祖父辈、曾祖父辈没有葬在镇上的墓地，他永远是个陌生人。  
去往集市必定经过圣母堂，每个礼拜五有大集，为着不工作的礼拜天囤下足够存货。有一个礼拜五，Anthony站在路边，看见放鹅的小丫头从集市上赶回一只猪仔。他诚心要开个玩笑，晃过去扭着猪仔耳朵，问这个小丫头：“你今天赶的东西是什么，这是鹅还是猪？”  
小丫头立刻警惕起来，摆出成年人答对宪兵的脸色：“好先生，我不知道。”  
后来有人说，Anthony大概是邻村Marconi家的儿子。这好歹算个出处，至少小孩子们不再提防着他。  
十七年前，Marconi老头被割断了喉咙。Marconi婶子受了极大地惊吓，失去了理智，打这天以后看到年轻男孩就捂住眼睛失声惊叫。他家的儿子，十二岁的、也叫做Anthony的男孩不知所踪。这样悲惨的事情，几个村子的人加上勒杜拉镇商量之后，决定还是得报警。警察还不如他们，无非也是在河里捞一阵子，在树林里搜一阵子。结论是流窜来的海盗，都怪西边的海岸线。男孩肯定已经被灭口了。  
Marconi婶子——虽然结了婚的妇人都这么称呼，可她还不到三十岁——总是那么安静、那么羞怯地躲在家里，从不参与妇女间的活动。圣母可怜她，早早地把她收去了。当时，圣母堂的老神父在几个村子和镇上转了一圈，还去了趟卡皮欧，凑够了安葬她的钱。但这之后他绝不肯通融，因为Marconi婶子怕是自杀的，她被发现的时候人在小溪里。脸朝下，长辫子整整齐齐，顺着水流。村民们赌咒发誓也没有用，于是这个可怜的女人被葬在自杀者独有的一小块土地上。  
现如今，这一块土地已经被森林吞没了。刚生长两三年的橡树伢、枫树伢四处冒头，枯死的、新生的蒿草层层叠叠，着过一次野火也没有扫尽。有人在这块荒地里看见过Anthony。那人说看见Anthony摘下草帽，低着头站在荒草丛里，没膝盖的狗尾草穗子在他靴筒边上摇晃。  
不过只那么一次，当时Anthony的伤还没好全，可能只是想歇一会儿。  
所以他可能是Marconi家的男孩，也可能不是。

然而最终他还是被叫做Anthony。因为每个礼拜五赶大集的时候，在圣母堂歇息、祈祷，人们总听见Elias神父叫他“Anthony，做这个”、“Anthony，做那个”。他从没对这个教名有任何异议，于是大伙也叫开了。且因着Marconi家的缘故，没道理地接受了他。

 

TBC


	2. 现在总被过去包围

今天没有集市，Anthony想着最好趁太阳升过山梁以前把菜园翻一翻。他用十字镐刨去罗勒和薄荷的枯枝，打碎土块，用指头碾死蛴螬和蝼蛄。这样不紧不慢地干活，中午之前就能翻个遍，待太阳晒死藏在底层的害虫，傍晚再把积下来的草木灰拌在里头。这样，冬天雨季来临前还能种一茬茄子。  
Elias早就起床了，不过没见他从圣母堂的小宿舍里出来。Anthony想他也许在做晨祷，也许在看书。Anthony很少进圣母堂，打扫是Elias的活，按照他自己的说法——教士的静修。哪怕Elias叫他进去，Anthony也只点支蜡烛，划个十字就出来。Elias对此没见反感，Anthony想他似乎还更放心了。  
这说明了点什么。Anthony想。他继续翻弄菜园。

太阳把第一道光从山梁最高的橡树上一掷而过，随后红色的光刷子一样扫过圣母堂和菜园，还有Anthony的小屋。这光飞快地变成橘色、柠檬色，西西里的早晨已经过去，晒着Anthony背上的阳光开始发烫。  
他赌气似的加快动作，想显示他不怕夏末的太阳。他背上的汗水迅速蒸发。如果有人严酷地逼问，Anthony大概会承认他有点头疼了。  
“Anthony，朋友，快点进来！”Elias喊他，Anthony猛地抬起头，汗水甩到眼里。  
走进荫凉的门廊，Anthony摘下草帽，不由得有种解脱的感觉。Elias递给他一条毛巾，他的手指凉丝丝的。Anthony忽然想知道这手按在他额上是怎样的感觉。  
不值当为好奇心就做一次忏悔。大概不。  
一个山民跟着Elias，他脸上带着和些微的宽慰，谦卑地捏着帽子按在胸前。Anthony听赶集的农民叫他“小牛”，这对一个年过五十的汉子仿佛有些不合适。小牛看到Anthony微微有些吃惊，迅速恢复常见的冷漠神态。  
“没关系，朋友。Anthony是这儿的园丁，是我的朋友。临走前，我得告诉他怎样照管教堂。”  
所以我真是园丁了，Anthony想。他把毛巾挂在脖子上，等着Elias继续说。大概就是锁好门窗、擦拭圣器那些事情，还有给门廊里的贫贱花草浇水。Anthony无所谓地点头，他知道怎么办。  
Elias不放心地盯着他：“朋友，我去山里行临终忏悔，至少要走两天。你夜里千万小心路过的匪帮。”  
Anthony几乎要笑了。匪帮，他想，西西里哪里有匪帮！要不是被大海包围着，落在一起的沙子都要相互背叛。否则何必有严酷的缄默法则（Omerta）？  
但是在Elias的眼前，Anthony仔细地听着。最后，Elias还想说什么，但匆忙地划了个十字为Anthony祝福，跟着小牛出门。亚平宁驽马慌里慌张的蹄声一会儿就远了。

Anthony尽责地关上大门，挂出告示，还读给不识字的人听：Elias神父出远门了。天黑以后，他还把门窗又查了一遍。最终审判、伯爵法令和警察局加起来都拦不住惦记献仪箱的毛贼。该锁的都锁了，Anthony想，现在只有我一个人在里边。  
他小心地擦干净手和鞋底。从弥撒间开始，细细地搜查。他把每个跪凳都翻过，垫子也拍了拍。圣母宽恕，连十四哭路像的底座都摸过了。  
Anthony站在乌木雕的圣母像面前，浑身是汗水和黄土。“圣母啊，Elias把我的军装放哪儿去了？”  
圣母像由百年前一位勒杜拉木匠敬献，杏仁状的眼睛、富态的身体，还有嘴唇执拗的曲线，简直是个西西里农妇。她当然也严守缄默。  
伤口发炎带来的高烧中，Anthony跌倒在她面前。那时她也用同样的神态对这个逃兵微笑。那时匆忙跑来的是Elias，给他清理伤口的也一样。  
等Anthony恢复神智，发现自己身上已经擦洗干净，穿着农夫的粗棉衣裤。他的军装和证件不知所踪。Elias好像没见过这些东西似的，待他如同待一个生了急病的旅客，让他在圣母堂后边的小屋里静养。Anthony从来没有一下子闲着这么长时间，他有了力气就在小屋里、园子里转转——那会儿还只是个园子，种着病怏怏的胡萝卜。  
现在Anthony可是园丁了，手下有个漂漂亮亮的菜园。  
但那一身血淋淋的军装还拖在他脚脖子上，像根被海水泡得糟烂的缆绳。如果费劲把缆绳拖到岸上，另外一头拴的可是一具尸体，还有该上军事法庭的谋杀罪。

Anthony挫败地抹了把汗。我得去翻Elias神父的房间，他想。然后又下了一遍决定：我要去翻Elias的房间。  
Elias的卧室……比Anthony想象中体面多了。他有舒适的座椅、桃花心木写字台和书架，这是其一。书架上摆着书，这是其二。最重要的，尽管没有珍本圣经或者镶宝石的皮面祈祷书，但是法国、德国的专著也不便宜。肉体的情欲，眼目的情欲，并今生的骄傲。Anthony对远在山里的神父挑了下眉。  
书的题目Anthony能看懂一多半，但是完全没兴趣。他更爱看剪贴簿。Elias有一摞子剪贴簿，按照主人才懂得的顺序码在桌上。Anthony翻了翻，认出了美国。还有英语报纸，不过都是些银行、期货的消息。他挑出磨损最严重的一本，让它在手上自然摊开——  
Anthony皱起眉头，他看见一叠《卡皮欧日报》的“本地名流专栏”。这是供城里太太闲聊用的，Moretti伯爵家里买了怎样的马、迎接了怎样的贵妇人，如此等等。Elias搜集得还真全，一点不落。这一本里的注解想必是他自创的暗号，字母和数字密密麻麻夹杂在一起。Anthony看得眼睛疼。  
哪里都没有他的军装。Anthony摊开两手，在心里朝这个谨慎的神父认输，随后收拾好一切痕迹，回他自己的小屋去了。

两天以后，Elias如约归来，小牛一直把他送到门口。两人看上去都累坏了，不过气色很好。Anthony牵走两匹驽马，在菜园旁边的井栏上洗刷。这两头畜生一辈子都没受过军马级别的伺候，舒服得打响鼻。  
小牛很快告辞了，他捏着帽子不住地说：“吻您的手。”然后还留下两只沙鸡。  
Anthony拎起沙鸡看了看，不是霰弹枪打烂的，被石弹子打碎了脑袋。“这倒好剥。”他说。  
Elias笑着拍拍他的肩膀：“你当然懂得这类事情。”  
平时都是Elias准备两个人的食物，Anthony只有应急的时候才下厨。Elias往往做个无可奈何的样子，开着玩笑吃掉。今天也没有两样，Elias看上去心情愉快，对Anthony烤的沙鸡满是挑剔。他还难得地讲起小牛家里的事情。  
“一家里最小的兄弟，比我还大七岁。”Elias叹气。  
“还是个结实的汉子，真是可惜。”Anthony说，“折了马？或者枪走了火？”对于外人，勒杜拉没有枪击案，永远都是走了火。  
“算是生病吧，他受了羞辱，心碎了，一个礼拜只喝酒。伯爵的儿子在他家自己的田地里待他女儿不尊敬。”  
Anthony只是耸耸肩：“对贵族们来说，粮食收得容易，尊敬收得难。”

太阳落山，凉风起得很快。Anthony在小屋里也得穿起衬衫了。不过他还是把袖子挽到手肘上边，这样利落些。他把扑克牌码在桌上，一张一张排开。在罗马的时候，一个吉普赛相好教给他这样算命。也许这本事归吉普赛人秘传，Anthony从来没能福至心灵，在里边看出什么东西。  
今天他一口气抽出四个国王，都在预示厄运的位置。圣杯、宝剑、钱币和权杖，失控的情欲、盲目的纷争、不节制的贪婪和向歧途的领袖。奇怪，Anthony想。  
他听到有人敲门，立刻去应。那只能是Elias，大概要问他冬天种什么。Anthony早想好了，甚至还计划了种哪一种茄子：口感柔软，有甜味的。  
“真是抱歉，我的朋友。”Elias的声音和平时一样轻且从容，哪怕是端着枪的时候。  
那是锯短了枪筒的双管猎枪，准头下降但是火力猛烈。村民往往把它藏在短外套里，叫做“心里的火”。  
Anthony缓缓摊开双手，举在Elias看得到的地方。Elias笑了：“军人真是训练有素。”  
“承蒙国王教导。”Anthony说。  
“站到床边去。”Elias示意。Elias只说话，没有晃动枪口或头，Anthony一点机会也逮不到，他只得依言后退。农家织的床单又密又厚实，裹着一个脑袋被打穿的人，一刻钟以内血不会淌出来。  
Elias上下打量Anthony，他的眼神凉得吓人：“幸好你提前把院子翻过一遍，更简单。”  
“别杀我。”Anthony说。  
Elias挑起眉毛，刻意地微笑：“基督救我，难道我看见了西西里的公狼摇尾巴？”  
Anthony让过了这句挑衅，现在不是时候。“附近几个村子的小伙子都见过我，他们会问。”  
“而你让他们尊敬我，他们会把怀疑吞下去。”Elias想到这一层，脸色陡然阴沉，“我真是愚蠢，竟然信任你。”  
他拿枪的手不禁向前送了一点，Anthony仍然张开双臂。他们离一个兄弟般的拥抱只有一把猎枪的距离。  
“Moretti的人什么时候来？”Elias索性把枪口贴在Anthony胸前，他简直能感觉到Anthony的心跳震着枪管。

“坦白说，从现在到末日审判之间某个时间吧。”Anthony说，“伯爵哪里会信任我。奥地利军队里肯定已经传开了，有个步兵团的逃兵——”  
“迎面一枪打死了少校团长。”Elias接下，得意地看到Anthony张口结舌。“还有其他筹码吗，逃兵？最好快点。”  
“人质、投名状，或者这儿的其他说法。我能给你。”  
“千万别说是你的头生子。”Elias几乎要笑了，“说真的，Anthony。你没那么蠢。”  
“Moretti的头生子。”  
Elias的眼睛瞪大了，Anthony看见他在考虑，在斟酌。  
“小牛是个讲荣誉的人，重视家族的人。我小时候见过他。愿你送走的好汉安息，可是他老了，心软了，不能保护自己女儿的荣誉。如果有人替他偿付，小牛会用尊敬回报。”  
让他继续信任我吧。Anthony祈祷，在舌根上尝到后悔的苦味。他背叛了地中海沿岸的每一个国王，但绝对还没来得及背叛Elias。基督在上，您怜悯。您知道我甚至没来得及想到那上边去。要是唯独这一次受了惩罚，那可真冤枉。  
“再告诉我一遍，你要给我带回什么？”  
“Giuseppe di Moretti，Moretti伯爵的头生子、继承人的死信。” Anthony艰难地吞咽。  
“听上去不错。”Elias说，他仍然端着猎枪。“你现在穿好靴子，去城里。你承诺的事情最好发生，否则最好留在奥地利军队能控制的地方——哦，那块地方可不很大。”

林间小路湿润的空气让Anthony的心脏和肺从紧张里舒展过来。他看看天，认出北极星的位置。没拿武器，难道Elias觉得这就能难住我？Anthony想。他为这个念头笑了一下，从路边摘下一个覆盆子。吃惯了园子里的菜，野果生涩的味道让他感到重回旅途的感觉。  
那感觉一点也不好，但他确实被Elias好好地养了太久，想起长途行军还觉得有些新鲜呢。Anthony打起精神，找回老兵油子才会的步伐，松松垮垮，但是省力气。他要好一会儿才能走上大路，越过灯火稀疏的集市，才能看到卡皮欧城远远地闪烁。

 

TBC


	3. 计划和计划

Anthony不可能活着回来。Elias想。他翻了翻Anthony扔在桌上的纸牌，一点也看不懂。也许有空该让他教我，但是Anthony不可能活着回来。  
小屋突然变得安静得出奇。Anthony话很少，但总带能来些微小的响动，哪怕他没有意识的时候。  
那天Elias冒犯地端着枪冲进献礼堂，就是因为这样的响动。

还不到晨祷的时间，只有月亮和铁皮盒子做的长明灯。四壁如洗的小教堂大概只有童贞玛利亚本人喜欢。Elias从后向前，检视过一排排跪垫和长凳，他什么也没发现。但他敢说自己确实听到了——  
沉默。这种审慎的沉默他绝不会错过，当年在纽约街头，他总能先Bruce一步发现藏在拐角的危险。  
Elias在心里请圣母恕罪，端着枪靠近圣坛。他远远看见圣母像脚下有一团黑影，看不真切。一阵风吹得长明灯火苗猛地窜起，Elias不由得放下枪划了个十字：那是个死人。  
那人裹在那不勒斯国王军的军装，这比起义兵强得多。伯爵下令，收容暴徒与之同罪。有时Elias考虑过干脆支持他们算了。要对付Moretti的奥地利佣兵，他必须得有“拿枪的手”  
。可是一个神父——尽管是西西里的乡村神父——想弄到像样的武装，可真是不容易。  
Elias小心地凑过去，借了圣母的长明灯凑到对方脸上。他看见一道刀疤从那人右眼眼角划下来，像改不了的笑纹似的，连到不笑自翘的嘴角。微卷的黑发被血濡湿了，粘了满脸。一些亮蓝色的甲虫闻到血腥味，爬到他身上。细微的呼吸吹动它们——  
见鬼，他还活着！  
Elias低声骂了一句，今天他真是犯遍了忌讳。士兵的眼睛竟然还有力气转向他，里边竟然还映得出长明灯的火苗。那是想活命的眼睛，野兽一样眨也不眨地盯着Elias。Elias不由得退了一步，又退了一步。他掉转头跑出献礼间。  
Elias从储藏室抱来一罐羊奶，试着喂给他。对方急切地吞咽，几乎把自己呛死，结果都洒在地上。“乖乖的，好汉。”Elias低声说，去抽他的佩刀。士兵也许听懂了，他没抵抗。Elias割下一块教士袍的衣袖，浸满羊奶，送到士兵嘴里。士兵死死扣住Elias的手，他甚至咬了Elias的指头。  
难道你还想喝我的血。Elias低声咒骂，想把他推开。他摸到士兵的皮肤滚烫。当然了，他浑身都是泥，肯定有发炎的伤口。Elias把枪放在士兵够不到的地方，把他拖到自己膝盖上，继续把羊奶喂给他。  
就这样过了好一阵子，士兵吞咽的动作越来越慢，终于他身子一歪，倒在Elias怀里。  
Elias松了口气。现在只盼着安神药水有大夫吹的那么好使。他挽起袍角，把士兵半搀半扛地拖向教堂后边的菜园。  
拧亮风雨灯，Elias才发现自己捡了个多大的麻烦。士兵浑身都是大小伤口，甚至有荨麻划出的肿块。背上还有一处明显发炎的枪伤。  
幸好Elias之前那位神父是半个博物学家，有全套制作标本的装备，一次也没用过。为着小心，Elias在床边点了个小暖炉，煨上烧酒，把镊子和刀片洗了又洗。他还是信不过安神药水，撕了更长一块衣料，把士兵的两只手捆在床头。  
Elias试了几次才从伤口里掏出子弹，还得清理创口。他把纱布在酒里浸湿，按在伤口边缘，狠狠挤了一下。  
血和脓液即刻涌出，顺着士兵的肩头流下来。等到看见新鲜的血，Elias的教士袍已经被汗浸透了。士兵无意识地抽搐，药劲怕是要过。但他在快速退烧，这说明没有其他需要如此折腾的伤。  
Elias叹气：“圣马尔定，姑且再看顾他一阵子吧。”他舀起一勺热酒，稍微凉了一下，倒进伤口里。  
士兵的身体猛地一弹，剧痛和惊恐让他全身紧绷，比刚才更像头恶兽。他两只手挣得木质床架危险地吱呀作响。Elias打的是宰羊扣，待宰的羔羊怎么挣扎都不会松脱，也不会紧到把羊勒死。Elias摇摇头，拿起放在一边的手枪，指在士兵两眼之间。  
“您瞧，好汉。我费了这么些功夫完全出于圣母的仁慈。您要是拒绝我的帮助，我是没有异议的。愿圣母保佑您。当然，如果您还有其他需要，我只得和我的朋友商量一下。”Elias耸耸肩，“我真心真意地希望我的朋友保持沉默。”  
小屋里一时只有士兵粗砺的喘息。  
然后他笑了。  
人类的神情回到他脸上，好像秋天回到被酷热折磨的山林。Elias缓缓收回枪，重又拿起勺子和纱布。  
“要洗几次，小神父？”士兵的声音竟然称得上悦耳。  
“三次。”Elias回答。  
“啊，以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名。感谢童贞玛利亚，不要她的一份。”  
“这倒提醒我了。多洗一次没坏处。”Elias皱起眉头，士兵犹豫了一下，趴回床上。  
Elias只洗了三次，按卫生而不是敬神的要求。他把干净的纱布松松塞进伤口，开始包扎。  
全部伤口都处理完毕，Elias发现士兵再次昏睡过去。他试探着摸摸士兵的后颈，不烫了。他考虑了一下，用刀挑开绳结。宰羊扣好用归好用，非刀解不开。

后来这个士兵被叫做Anthony，他证明自己能做个相当不错的园丁。但Elias把他带回来可不是为了这个——尽管Elias喜欢有自己的番茄，柠檬树也开始结果。  
有一天，Anthony跑来找他，说有一位Mario Esposito找他。Elias匆忙收好剪贴簿。Mario，他记得很清楚，挨了一巴掌的牙床还在疼呢。Elias本想等到秋收之后自己做个了断，现在看着Anthony忍不住催他快走的神情，Elias有一瞬间怀疑Anthony知道自己的打算，带着人来报复。  
结果Mario两手捏着帽子，结结巴巴地表示他冒犯了上帝的使者，请求用勤勉的劳动换取宽恕。Elias看看Anthony暗自得意的神情，心想看啊，他开始叼野兔回来了。  
送走了Mario，Elias发现Anthony倚在柠檬树下。听到脚步声，他立刻抬起眼睛。  
“你怎么说？”  
“我当然宽恕他，以基督的名义。”Elias好笑地拍拍他的肩膀。  
“就这样？”Anthony一脸失望。  
“朋友，我是个神父。神职人员更加不该沉湎于仇恨。”  
Anthony只是用他的黑眼睛盯住Elias，神色莫测。

隔了几天，Mario的表弟——在这里，每个人和每个人都有点表亲关系——瘦瘦高高的Vincent同样捏着帽子来忏悔。他忏悔游手好闲，而魔鬼最爱把恶行放进空着的手里。Elias听了他的忏悔，看看他还识字，劝他倒卡皮欧城里看一看。一位名叫Bruce Moran的先生会帮他找个学徒工作。  
Vincent成了报馆的学徒工，油墨味代替了农家男孩身上的马粪味。他也不再马马虎虎地穿脏衣服，而是学着城里少爷们歪带帽子、挡着大半张脸。他的母亲为Elias献了一支蜡烛，说自己的儿子从来没这么像样过。她命令Vincent首先服从Elias，之后才是自己的生身父母。  
还有……  
Anthony从没开口提过，但他时常擦破的指关节和得意的样子说了很多。Elias帮他处理这些小小不然的伤处，心想我做了个正确的决定。  
Elias想本该更小心的。他看着被翻动过的简报，Moretti那一本每页都被看过。久违的暴怒席卷过他，Elias学着传教士的样子，直视愤怒丑恶的脸，命令它退却。传教士从小就教给他驯服自己的本事，可惜直到他去世、直到Elias和Bruce离开美国，都没有说服自己诚心跪在圣母面前，而西西里故乡更加放纵了他的本性。可怜的、可怜的传教士，他该多么失望。  
盯着愤怒看了两分钟之后，Elias想去他的理性。他拿起外出时带的猎枪，检查过枪膛又装了弹，去敲Anthony的门。

此刻Elias长久地看着窗外，Anthony可能在的方向。Anthony的小屋是西西里南部传统制式，石墙厚重，窗口狭窄。他什么也看不到，除了黑沉沉的山脊。他手下有Mario、Vincent，还有另外几个尊敬他的村民，以后还会有更多。不知来处的Scarface已经没有用处了。  
Elias不想这样，可是不能不为Anthony划了个十字。Elias想圣母万福，蒙主矜悯，可是这有什么用，Anthony不会活着回来。

 

TBC


	4. 朋友的朋友

卡皮欧本来只是河湾上一个小码头，不比搁浅在泥滩上的浮木更大。后来有了为传教士提供食物和住宿的小店。仿佛一转眼间，商贩忽然繁盛起来。柑橘、柠檬和佛手柑，这些天国的出产都从卡皮欧出口。至于硫磺这地狱的出产，仿佛依照不成文的规定，从不出现在此地。因此卡皮欧也凭着芬芳的集市迎来欧洲各地的游客、艺术家。歌剧院、酒馆、沙龙等等像鲸骨撑起裙摆一样撑起卡皮欧，它算得上是座城了。此后又过了两年，博尔吉亚当了红衣主教。  
卡皮欧北面是河，西面是海。南面是昼夜忙碌的大道，夹在山丘和森林之间，林子里藏着伯爵的庄园。至于东面，也就没再费心修城墙。这个倔强、多山的小岛上，卡皮欧是个难得不设防的城市。大道上收税的关卡，在如此的背景下仿佛在沙漠中间立了个木头框子，然后叫它“门”。  
“可不是么，伙计。真难为你们。”一个法国水手和守关卡的宪兵搭话，喝他们的土酿烧酒。黏糊糊的法国口音和西西里土话同声同气地抱怨伯爵和富商的奥地利“朋友”。  
水手满脸是出天花留的印子，他慷慨地把圣德尼、圣路易的像章送给宪兵，号称那些是教皇国的出产，被巴勒莫红衣主教赐福过。宪兵们哈哈大笑，告诉他岛上的主保只有玛利亚，她是个女人，其他的么——毕竟是男人。  
这期间车马队伍在他们身边辚辚而过。宪兵们捏一捏小孩的鼻尖，和妇女搭两句闲话，再和男人们握一握手。钞票和硬币就悄无声息地滑进他们的靴筒。当然，也漏了一点到伯爵的账簿。  
突然人们慌张地左冲右突，远远传来的尖利催马哨像刀切奶酪一样分开队伍。呼哨还没停，伯爵的继承人，Giuseppe del Moretti已在面前。  
农夫们的草帽像被风吹着一样纷纷摘下，按在胸前。水手也低下头。宪兵们高兴得很，纷纷从倚着、坐着的地方跳起来。  
“您老，好啊！”  
“看这马！大人，您得着保佑了。”  
“多俏皮的帽子。巴黎款式，绝对的！”  
Giuseppe乐颠颠地拿马鞭驱赶宪兵。“呸！让开！狗养的！别都吞了，给我老爹剩一口！”  
宪兵们更得意了：“吻您的手！吻您的脚！”  
Giuseppe对路边的妇女们一甩帽子：“日安！小姑娘，小大姐，小老妈！”然后扣水桶似的兜头罩脸一扣，一路催马进城，帽子时髦地歪在半边脸上。  
被他堵在路上的行人一拥而上，相互踩着脚后跟往前走。无数只手相互比划：“我跟他、他，还有他一块儿的。前边的人付过钱了！”  
宪兵们手忙脚乱，大声赌咒骂街。可是跟满靴子牛粪的好汉是没道理可讲的，何况一百个这样的好汉。等人群再次归拢成一条流动的线，水手早已走了。

Bruce下马车的时候冷不丁听见一声英语，吓出一身冷汗。他回过头，发现是个游客模样的欧洲大陆人跟厨娘逗乐。Bruce转了转眼睛，没再留意那边，付了车钱就上楼了。拿出钥匙，另一只手猛然从背后握住他的手腕。  
那只手上有粗厚的茧子，掌心很暖和。但是贴在Bruce后腰上的东西又凉、又硬。  
在他背后的自然是Anthony，他穿着按罗马式样裁的骑马服，却用西西里方言说：“别出声，伙计。我们有个共同的朋友。”  
这方言里有古罗马士兵留下的痕迹，仿佛就为着威吓。Bruce听到公寓楼里其他住户的声音，但是他安静地任Anthony把他推进屋里。  
前脚踏进门，Bruce靠着门板掩护，借回身的动作从怀里掏出手枪。不等他抬起手来，Anthony把宪兵用的法国卡宾枪指在他面前。  
难怪法国人爱穿半长不短的骑马服，敢情藏这样的枪刚好。Bruce心想。Anthony拿过他的枪看了一眼：“袖珍手枪，兄弟，你胆子不小。这子弹打转。”  
“活见鬼，我怎么算你的兄弟？”Bruce火气上来了，他真烦透了这里拐弯抹角的说话方式。  
“在上帝的厅堂里，人人皆兄弟。”Anthony歪了下头，还了Bruce的手枪，“对不住，我喜欢开玩笑。”  
Bruce很配合地笑了：“你威胁一个无辜平民，天知道怎么办了圣母堂的神父。好汉，人间天国的法律你犯遍了。”  
Anthony耸耸肩：“圣母在上，Elias神父是你的朋友，Elias神父是我的朋友。我们总能好好谈话吧。” 他把卡宾枪掉了个头，攥着枪管递给Bruce。  
这是不能更高的礼节了。如果Bruce执意拒绝，Anthony趁他睡觉时，照他后脑开一枪，都不算不光彩。Bruce握住枪托，把卡宾枪侧放在自己手边。他看了一眼，是装过弹的。  
“Carl心软了。按理说不该给你留一点机会。”Bruce冷笑。  
Anthony为这个称呼，眼神闪了一闪。“我承诺为他办一件事情，证明我无意冒犯。”  
“什么事情，总不见得是摘了伯爵的家徽。”  
Anthony耸耸肩：“差不多。我答应给他Moretti头生子的死信。”  
Bruce愣了：“唉，兄弟，我明白了！”他大声笑起来。  
Anthony皱起眉头，盯着他，直到Bruce尴尬地咳了一声，收住笑意。  
“单凭你这句话，你就什么也不懂。管那可怜的小子叫Giuseppe吧，头生子另有其人。”  
Anthony一头雾水，他真是恨透了这种感觉。有些事情他还不能分享。  
暂时。  
“你找我来做什么？我只是个银行职员，什么都不懂。”  
看你拿枪还挺像样。Anthony想。不过他说：“你帮我证明，是我做了这件事。去歌剧院订个今晚的座位，靠前的。最好在乐池底下。回头看看包厢，我敢说全城只有你能认出我。然后去告诉Elias，Anthony遵守了许诺。”  
Bruce看着他，觉得自己的脑子，或者耳朵必定有一个出了毛病。或者是Anthony的脑子。“你……今天晚上订座位都不一定赶得及。你怎么办？”  
Anthony歪了下头，仿佛认真地考虑过。他说：“给我献支蜡烛吧。”  
然后他抓起帽子，等Bruce送他出门，以便在门外拿回自己的枪。

Bruce心急火燎地找了个女伴，还不得不编了好些借口。过些日子还得再编一些，以免心急火燎地结了婚。想着Elias给自己主持婚礼的表情，Bruce觉得心里好受多了。  
活见鬼，我这就开始关心他了。Bruce想。Elias，你这是干了什么啊。你竟然当面告诉一个西西里男人，说你不信任他。

歌剧院舞台很舍得点蜡烛，最前边几排给烤得汗流浃背。Bruce的女伴是公证人的女儿，克制着自己翻给Bruce看的白眼。Bruce不怪她，她鼻尖好像化了似的往下淌香粉。  
正当朱丽叶的哥哥——妈的他叫什么来着——被罗密欧杀死，后排山墙上嘘声大作。观众们要求朱丽叶赶快嫁人，以便有个丈夫替他哥哥报仇。  
其他中产阶级的观众回身瞪他们。Bruce也跟着回头，发现二楼包厢里，Giuseppe浑然忘我地跟着喝倒彩。他身边的同伴显然来自更北、更文明的地方，拿着礼帽和羽毛扇挡住白眼。  
Bruce想把注意力转回舞台上，但是什么东西牵住了他的视线。包厢门口晃进来另一个浮浪公子，拇指弹起一枚亮晶晶的金币当赏钱，剧院男仆不得不把手伸得老高才接住。Giuseppe看到这一场把戏，高兴地招呼那人。他俩搭着肩膀回到座位上，相互开着玩笑。Bruce见Giuseppe笑得靠在那人身上，然后就那么一直靠着。  
那人还指给Giuseppe看舞台上可笑的地方，他们仿佛还在闲聊似的。Bruce看得遍体生寒。直到女伴叫他：“您还好吗？看看呐，这儿真是太热了。”Bruce才感觉到丝质衬衫被汗浸得又黏又凉。他掏出手帕，对女伴笑笑：“这儿真是太热了。”  
殉情一场，楼上楼下乱作一团。Bruce不懂得怎么点评音乐，但是他觉得那唱腔真好听，要是没有前后左右这么多抽泣混在里边就更好了。  
警察冲进来的时候，人们才发现楼上包厢原来不是为这对情人闹腾。Giuseppe死了，被一把窄刃长刀扎进后腰。

警察一个接一个盘查，只有包厢的贵族可以离开，后台演员也都被问了话。十余个有“匪徒嫌疑”的人当场被捕。一直闹过了午夜，Bruce才得以护送女伴回家。结果他又雇不到马车。  
手下有七个银行账户又能怎么的，街面上没有车总不能平地造出一辆。再说，怎么造马匹？Bruce拖着脚步到家的时候天已大亮。他除了扒下勒人的英国式外套以外没别的想法，路过面包店也懒得进去。  
他进了家门，几乎被吓出去。桌上有热咖啡，还有凉得恰到好处的硬壳面包，伴着一小碟醋。Anthony坐在窗沿上，吃他那一份。  
“你还不跑？城里要戒严了。”Bruce掰下一块面包，脆皮里的瓤子里加了特别多的柠檬皮。Carl，你得赶快把这男人领回去，否则整条街的厨娘都得跑掉。Bruce好笑地想。  
Anthony晃着小腿，指指楼下：“宪兵把武装带扎紧了，正往城外去。跑也来不及。”  
“那就留下。找个好女人，不如你成了家算了。”Bruce因为缺乏睡眠、咖啡因和凶杀，莫名地亢奋起来。他也坐在窗沿上，在Anthony身边。后者惊讶地看向他，为美国式的友善彻底紧张起来。  
“怎么？有块地种菜，有头羊挤奶。有个亲爱的，等我带面包回来。”Bruce用手肘捅他，“男人都是这么过的。”  
“……也许我有别的打算。”Anthony低声说。  
“随你。”Bruce无所谓地耸耸肩，喝了一口咖啡。“想不到你真动手了。妈的，这就是为什么我爱这儿胜过美国一万倍！好汉，我也喜欢你，所以咱们得想个法子把你弄回去。”  
“本打算去河边看看。”Anthony说，不动声色地从Bruce胳膊地下挪开，之前的行动让他对这个姿势有点排斥。  
Bruce像没觉得，又把他拽回来。“刚下过雨，眼看要回水了。别再赌你的英雄运气，那河吃人。”他想了想，“会说英语，这就好办了。懂得股票吗？”  
“大概和赌赛马差不多，不过没那么好看。”Anthony用英语回答，虽然大舌音重了点。

这岂不是已经过了三天吗？Elias看着报纸上的日期，惊讶地发现时间过得比他以为的快了许多。报纸上写着Giuseppe突发急病身亡，全城致哀。Moretti伯爵闭门不出，命令每个教堂都为他的独子献一台弥撒。  
但是没有Anthony的消息。Elias想。他照常准备起今天的仪式。  
前一天下了雨，农人们都去忙着作物过冬。来望弥撒的人很少，排成短短一列。Elias把圣体分发下去，为他们祝福，强迫自己不想着怎么挖排水沟。眼看是雨季，可他仍是没学会怎么对付菜园。  
Elias回过神，队伍已经到了末尾。他看到Bruce的脸，登时愣在当场。Bruce微微点头，是个肯定的意思。Elias莫名其妙，然后Anthony跪在他面前。  
Anthony像个好基督徒一样谦恭地低下头。他的黑眼睛闪亮得吓人，右眼角的刀疤像那笑意的延伸。  
Elias拿起圣体，他的手仍然稳定，声音也没有颤抖。他把圣体放在Anthony口中，指尖无意间贴在他的嘴唇上。  
Anthony像发着热病一样烫。Elias总记得Anthony很烫。  
“阿门。”Anthony说。

 

TBC


	5. 吻您的手

Elias走进咖啡馆，坐在门廊上玩石头子儿的小孩全都跳起来。“吻您的手，吻您的手！”他们嚷嚷，胆大些的还真的拉着Elias的手吻了一下。这是给哥哥，或者爸爸找到工作的Elias神父。很快，他们也要去圣母堂忏悔游手好闲。  
坐在户外的木头椅子上的青年大声嘘走小孩，更得体地问候日安。有人提出把自己的座位让给Elias神父，这位置邻街，还靠着一丛柑橘林。可以闻着柑橘的甜味，看不眠夜的歌舞表演。  
“您别诱惑一个可怜的教士了。”Elias笑着拍拍他的肩膀，那个小伙子立刻红透了脸。恐怕他能夸耀一整夜。  
Elias最终在店面里选了个隐蔽的角落。老板的小女儿跑过来，给他送上自家新打的奶酪，切口还在往外渗油滴似的奶汁。她又跑来送上葡萄酒。又跑了一趟，送餐巾。小丫头还不会作出羞涩的样子，黑眼珠直直看着Elias：“神父，您还要什么？”巴不得再多跑几趟的样子。  
“不能更满意了，我的孩子。你待我很客气，愿圣母保佑你。”  
“您保佑爸爸。”小丫头说。Elias失笑，她还要几年才会懂得，有些好事不该大声说。  
Elias晃了晃酒杯，嗅着红酒的气味。秋天的新酒比起陈酿另有风味，更清香、更甜，六月的太阳还在里边呢。  
九月的太阳已快速滑落。锯齿状的山峰黑沉沉的，挡住背后蜜糖色的天空。灯光代替了花篮。有钱的铺户点起枝形烛台，差一点的挂着马灯。再差一点的，一根蜡烛。  
骑马的、乘车的殷食人家在大道上川流不息，他们流向卡皮欧城，去看更热闹的表演。  
今天是不眠夜，天主赐福，彻夜歌舞。

路上更多的其实是毛驴和骡子。农人们也穿起自己最好的衣服去城里的剧院，滑稽戏的票他们还付得起。几个骑马的青年催马小跑，靠马匹白色的胸膛挤散人群。即便这样也被堵在中间，他们急得大骂。这便能听出，青年们是奥地利来的雇佣兵。看样子他们以为说德国话、法国话是他们的权利，本地人有义务学会这些语言，以便听得懂他们如何骂街。  
唉，北方人。Elias想。他们把西西里人也当成毛驴和骡子，倔强的牲畜，必须有个北方老爷骑在脖子上才能干活。  
马不如人类热衷于聚群，它们开始烦躁不安。一匹马忽然抬起前蹄，人立起来。附近的行人慌忙散开，可是外层不知就里的人还在往这儿涌。幸好人群里伸出一只手，拽着缰绳一扯。高头大马竟然一个趔趄，重新四蹄落地。吓坏了的骑士本想道谢的，可是看到拦马者，脸上的表情冰一样融化了，露出赤裸裸的恐惧。  
Elias远远看见骑士胸口猛地一缩，仿佛有人当胸推了他一把。骑士晃了晃，摔下马背。他的伙伴们把手伸到怀里，然而来自不同方向的推力对他们起了同样的效果。他们像熟透的橘子一样纷纷滚落。  
北方人可以等着瞧。Elias想。他切下一小块奶酪放进嘴里。  
这下里里外外的人群都知道出了什么事，呼啦一下散开。咖啡馆里的人惊叫连连，打开门让吓坏了的路人进来。买小点心、水果的光脚女贩子跑得最快，第一批冲进咖啡馆。她们挥舞着橄榄色的小手划十字，对每个人描述刚才的惨状。农人们还得顾着车、牲口和孩子，，挤在屋檐下。  
Elias看到枪手们已经离开，混到人群里就像水渗进沙子里。忽然空下来的大路上，几个青年的尸体横在黄土里，银马刺已经被撸走了一个。那几匹马也趁乱丢失了。奥地利佣兵不实行给马打烙铁印，转过几手就找不到了。  
集市上的本地小伙子挺起胸膛，威武里隐隐带着幸灾乐祸，他们四处自荐，要护送单身女子回家。Elias也哭笑不得地拒绝了好几个提议。女贩子的东西反正卖不出去，她们把整个篮子都递给好神父——她们的丈夫、儿子、兄弟指望着他呢。  
Elias出门的时候，手里被塞了一篮子苹果，还有好些杏仁糕。一个人悄没声儿地走到他身边，帮他拎着篮子。  
“你其实没必要自己来一趟。”Anthony说。  
“就当我乐意和你一起走回去吧。”Elias说。  
Anthony没有答话，他话很少。Elias当真挺喜欢和他一起走路，去什么地方或者仅仅是闲逛。他为Elias带回Giuseppe性命的那天已经过了一阵子。这一阵子里，Anthony给Elias带回了更多东西。比如今天，一篮子苹果。  
清凉的晚风吹透Elias的教士袍，他挽住Anthony的胳膊，把他拉近。“多好的天气。”  
“可不是么。”Anthony说。“你真的没必要亲自盯着，不过能看见你感觉真好。”  
Elias脚步猛地一顿：“这话是什么意思？”  
Anthony笑了：“就——我喜欢看到你。哦，Boss。考虑到我还住在你家的菜园里，要是不这样恐怕要麻烦了。”  
“你听上去像个美国人。”Elias拽着他继续赶路，“你和Bruce在一块儿泡太久了。”  
“别担心，他还是最爱你。”  
他们还是照原样走着。

Giuseppe死后，伯爵开始怀疑有本地匪帮。他宣称任何有嫌疑的人都要受审，逃进山里的人和他们的家人不受保护，警察和宪兵可以住进他们家里，宰他们的牲口，睡在他们床上。Bruce说伯爵在暗中抛售股票，换取现金。他得付更高的薪水才能让奥地利佣兵不跑去更繁华的城市，比如罗马或者威尼斯。那边也在剿灭叛乱，天知道比这个卖水果的小城多了多少油水。  
老鼠们正在弃船。酷热的夏天已经过去，积雨云堆在天空四角。只消几场大雨，冬天就来了。  
眼看要到万圣节，可白天还是暴晒，雨水又添上闷热。Bruce的来信说北方凉快得很，怂恿Elias去教皇国某个职位，要么占领维也纳。还提到英国人从东方弄到了新品种哈巴狗。Elias从大段闲谈里摘抄情报，总被分散注意力。他收好今天的剪报，重重合上抽屉，上了两道锁。Elias叹了口气，重新坐在书桌前，十指交握抵在额头。Elias心神不宁，这不怪Bruce，他写信一直是这个样子。是另一些事情。  
Anthony，就是他。

Elias没想到他能活着回来，还毫发未损。有一刹那，他想去拥抱Anthony，感谢玛利亚。理智告诉他该害怕的，Anthony可能报复。而且他能找到Bruce，证明他一直在暗中关注Elias的“生意”。  
“意外之喜，朋友。”Elias笑笑。Anthony两手都捏着草帽，不像胁迫着Bruce。但是不能轻信，再不能轻信。  
“Carl，哥们儿，别一脸公事公办的样子。他不错，正经不错。”Bruce拍了他一巴掌，把Anthony拉过来。  
“当然，我的朋友。不负期望。”Elias说。  
Anthony颇为得意地挑了下眉。  
他们吃了一顿暗流汹涌的晚饭。Bruce提起生意毫不顾忌桌上多了一个人，Elias听得胆战心惊。Anthony只是沉默地吃东西。  
Bruce带着清教徒那种不在乎凡间欢乐的样子，几口就喝完了餐后咖啡。“法国还闹得厉害，不过往英国的出口量有增加。我看得盯着佛手柑。”  
Elias点点头，把手伸进袖筒里，数着念珠和城里的商贩。  
“Rizzo。”Elias说。  
Bruce摊开双手：“不行，他和Bari在一边。家里借住着奥地利军官。”  
“既然这样，Avellino也动不得。”Elias把念珠又转了一圈，“只养着雇佣兵……Brindisino。”  
“Brindisino！”Bruce猛地一拍桌子。  
Anthony慢慢搅着咖啡，一连串人名于他毫无意义。这时他才抬起眼睛，期待地看着Elias。  
你就不能看着别处吗？Elias想。再这样下去，我会让你去的。  
最后Elias还是让Anthony去了。他们一起拎回来一篮子苹果和好些杏仁糕。

事态发展得出乎意料——事实上，相当出乎意料。他不得不再次交给Anthony几个任务，不放心地在旁盯着。然后Elias发现自己再度习惯Anthony在身边发出细小的声音，用期待的眼神等着下一个任务。缺了他的时候显得加倍安静，安静得让Elias心浮气躁。  
大概这就是Elias为什么在万圣节夜里没有静思逝者，而是在记一个活人。  
发了二十分钟的愣，Elias叹了口气。他整整教士袍，往Anthony的小屋走去。他穿过菜园，发现之前种的茄子已经开花了。给西西里人一块地和一间屋子，好比——不，没什么比得了这个。  
Elias站在门前，犹豫了一阵子，敲了敲门。  
一瞬间门就开了，仿佛Anthony一直等着他。Anthony看上去一点也不惊讶。  
当然了，好些还有别人会来这儿似的。Anthony让其他“朋友们”全留在外面，只许到教堂望弥撒，不能随便绕到后院来。  
现时Anthony只穿着衬衫和宽松的长裤。Elias越过他肩头，看见桌上还是散着纸牌。一切都和某一天夜里出奇相似。  
“Boss。”Anthony笑了。他还真的特别喜欢这个美国词，都怪Bruce。他侧过身，让Elias进门。Anthony拨开桌上的牌，给两人倒咖啡，自己的杯子里加上奶油和糖，Elias的杯子里只加一勺杏仁粉。  
他一直在看着。Elias想。Anthony看到了很多，记住了很多。但这一次，Elias没觉得不安，或者冒犯。也许因为咖啡着实不错。  
他们面对面坐着，中间散着不成形的牌阵。Elias摆弄纸牌，试图恢复原样。  
“你摆了一个幸运的阵型。”Anthony说。  
“这里边有点异教徒的味道，小心了。我的朋友。”  
“为了你的幸运，可以冒一点险。”  
Elias挑起眉毛看向他，Anthony只是不以为然地歪了下头。  
“还是在更值得的地方冒险吧。愿意陪我去赴一个约会吗？”  
“非常荣幸，Boss。”Anthony的眼睛一亮。  
Elias笑了：“我甚至没告诉你是什么事情。”  
“哦，重要的是你，不是其他事情。”

Elias坐在会客室，耐心地数着念珠。Bari，据他的秘书说，每天要会见英国、锡兰、印度等等地区的茶叶商，是个大忙人。Elias认为秘书没有说谎，在会客室等着的功夫，他已经看到五六个客人。他们要么穿着英式正装，要么是帆布的热带猎装，只有一个人像他的Anthony一样，穿本地农夫的无领深色衬衫和肥大的长裤。即使那人也在他们之前见到了Bari。  
Elias看看Anthony，后者和他一样耐心。Anthony饶有兴致地四处打量，仿佛坐一整天也甘愿。他特别喜欢看Bari家借住的奥地利军官。  
这些人皮肤雪白，小胡子金黄，军装上的纽扣都是银的。他们在房子里闲逛，就像在自家庭院。隔着墙都能听见他们打牌喝酒的声音，还有随军女贩子嘎嘎大笑。Anthony奇怪Bari的老婆哪儿去了。没有正派的主妇能容许丈夫这样胡来。  
终于，秘书叫了Elias的名字。紧接着又抱歉地说Khan少校没来，Bari缺了这位少校是不谈生意的。  
“看来这位Kahn先生是个尊贵的人。”Elias说。  
秘书小心地看看他，语气谨慎起来。“神父，您原谅。”  
Elias安抚地笑笑：“您是个好心的年轻人，对一个谦卑的乡村神父都这样客气。”  
秘书无奈地两手一摊，欧洲大陆式的商业表情刹那间裂了条缝：“Bari先生在欧洲太久了。我么，还不够久。”  
一连串清脆的金属声由远及近。会客室的门被一团光彩推开。  
“日安，Khan少校。”  
其他士兵身上闪银光的地方，Kahn少校闪着金光。他有普鲁士人典型的高鼻梁和高颧骨，脖子由于酒精和户外运动变得粗壮，被太阳晒得发红。  
“日安，先生们，日安。”他庄严地点点头，带着军人面对老百姓时常见的骄傲。“哪一位要和Bari谈生意？”  
看到Elias，他的眉毛毫不掩饰地一挑老高。这时，Bari迎出来。他很有派头地跟少校、跟Elias握手，不过跳过了Anthony。

冷的地方，人的血液流得更快，里边胆汁更多。Elias想。Kahn对本地人舒缓的谈话极不耐烦，不等喝完第一杯咖啡就打断了他们三次。  
Elias忍耐地看看天花板：“Bari先生，我尊敬您，特地来见您一面。可您的行为未免让人伤心。”  
Bari重重地叹了口气。“得了，神父。我也尊敬您。但是，不客气地说，时代变了。我同意Kahn少校的说法：全世界都不像西西里这样做生意。文明世界讲究合同。合——同，你懂得吗？”他用德语重复了一遍，“好神父，我不想让您和您的朋友难堪。我会叫人给您一笔钱，然后这事就了结了。行吗？”  
他不等Elias回话，就扯下一张纸写起便条。Kahn百无聊赖地捻着小胡子。  
Elias伤感地摇摇头。Anthony站起来，踱到Bari的书桌前。  
Kahn立刻也跟着站起来，拔出佩枪，指在Anthony胸口。“你，拿出你的武器。我不打没有武装的农夫。”  
Anthony笑了。他张开双臂，示意Kahn在枪口和他的胸膛之间只有一层亚麻。  
Anthony向前走了一步，又走了一步。  
枪筒开始发抖。  
“站住！”Kahn厉声呵斥。  
Anthony接着走了一步，枪口戳到他的衬衫。Kahn慌忙退了一大步，填装子弹。Anthony一拳砸在他的红脖子上，子弹壳叮叮当当撒了满地。Kahn长大了嘴，连呻吟都发不出来。他干咳几声，Anthony又踢在他小腹。这下Kahn无声地倒在地下。  
Anthony没管那把枪，只是从容地踢Kahn的胸腹。脾脏、胃、肾和肝脏，一个都不落。  
Bari脸色惨白，冷汗淋漓。  
“您看，Bari先生，这不是我想看到的。您那么富有，交际广泛，想必不会吝于分给不如您幸运的乡亲们一点点上帝的赐福。毕竟，西西里是‘我们’的家乡。我们之间共享之处比相异更多，比如都不希望下一代继续面对前辈的苦难。您可爱的儿子，在巴勒莫的英式公学还习惯吗？据说英国人给孩子吃得不好。”  
Bari声音颤抖，摊开两只手伸到Elias面前：“神父，您宽恕，您怜悯……”  
“那是我主基督的美德。我只是个凡人。”Elias摇摇头，“我有凡人全部的弱点，比如缺乏耐心。我今天可能都没有见到您，等了一阵子就回去了。”  
“当然，当然。”Bari说。  
Elias清了下嗓子，Anthony停下。他拎起Kahn的领子，贴在他鼻尖前头：“最好别让人知道，少校被个空手的农夫戏弄了。是吧？”  
Elias无奈地看着他们，对Bari伸出一只手。Bari赶忙来和他握手，这就定下了，不需要合同。  
Anthony回到Elias身边，他们慢慢地走回圣母堂。真是等了很久，天都黑了。他们没再聊今天的事情，直到在柠檬树下分着甜瓜，Elias才随口提起。  
“你今天未免显得失礼。”  
Anthony看看他，心领神会。“的确。我该去给Kahn少校道歉。”  
“或许。Bari的秘书会教给他们如何待客，给他们几天时间练习，让这新课程陈酿一阵子。然后你去找Bruce提一笔钱，他知道该给多少。在储藏室里挑一瓶好些的果酱，还有奶酪送给Kahn，然后带个金纽扣回来。记得，让他亲自放在你手里，别——看在上帝份上——别去抢。”  
Anthony细细记在心里，等着后边的安排。但Elias没再说话。  
“Boss，你不去吗？”  
“哦。”Elias回过神，“我猜想你可以自己办事了。”  
他说得那么平静，Anthony不知在此之下，Elias心意如何。  
“我会想念你的。”最后，Anthony决定这样说。

等到礼拜天，Anthony换上最好的衣服，带着Elias的礼物去拜访Kahn。Anthony的道歉像泻盐安抚Kahn的胃一样，安抚了他的心。Kahn热情地大笑，拍打Anthony的肩，还真的亲手摘下一颗金纽扣放在他手里。  
回教堂的路显得比平时常，大概没有另一个人分担这路程。Anthony走得比平时快。  
他站在Elias的宿舍门口，仔细听里边的动静，又敲了敲门。没有回应。  
示好的信物绝不能带回自己的住处，可他这回又绝不敢再进去。Anthony等了一会儿，只得叹了口气，用手帕包起纽扣，从门缝底下塞进去。  
Anthony又站了一阵子，才回去自己的小屋。  
他随手一推门，两边都吓了一跳。  
“见鬼，你回来得真是早。”Elias说，手里还捧着书，“肉还在炖着呢。”  
确实，桌上只有醋拌沙拉和一碗泡在油里的橄榄。  
“呃。”Anthony说，“我把信物从门缝里塞进去了。”  
“不错。”Elias小心地夹好书签，把书放在桌上。“既然还有时间，不如给我讲讲扑克牌的事。我自己恐怕永远也弄不明白。”  
“非常乐意。”Anthony说。他也在桌边坐下，开始洗牌。

 

TBC


	6. 敌人的敌人

秋葡萄熟了。集市上满是浓厚的酒香，那是葡萄在阳光下迅速发酵。挤碎的、不新鲜的葡萄被商贩倒在路边。小孩们赶着猪来吃，烤肉也有酒糟味。  
Elias看看排在眼前的十几个木头箱子，里边码着花色各异的葡萄。他问Anthony：“我猜想你也不懂？”  
Anthony耸耸肩：“只认得装进瓶里的。”  
老板恭谨地站在旁边，带着胸有成竹的沉默。他知道自己的货没一样不好，白色的小珍珠、又绿又细长的圣母指尖或者深紫色、挂着白霜的美丁香。“您挑吧，好神父。”老板说。Elias想他们吃肉比吃鱼多，还是红酒好些。他不确定地挑了两串紫色的葡萄。老板见Anthony要去拿钱包，飞快地摆手。“您是个好人，这是给您的尊敬。”  
“诚实的商人不该受损害。”Elias说，示意Anthony付钱。  
他们拎着篮子继续闲逛。不同摊子上的气味有微妙的差异，绿葡萄多些便清冽可爱，紫葡萄多些便甜美醇厚。欧洲大陆的酒商也来挑原材，他们不拎着篮子，只是看。看够了，和老板谈几句，握一握手，这便成了。Anthony点着他们的人数，心想今年葡萄贩子的税满可以涨一涨。商户家里年纪小的女儿，头发上被扎着彩带，向游客和商人的亲眷兜售鲜花。那花式她们在山坡上一大把一大把揪来的。  
“法国人多得奇怪。”Anthony皱起眉头，“得意洋洋的样子。”  
“你对欧洲人比对葡萄还熟悉。Anthony，难道你是威尼斯来的？大伙一直以为你是Marconi家的男孩。”  
“听上去不错，就当我是吧。”  
好个嘴严的大兵。Elias几乎想拷问他了。  
他们继续闲逛。如果买了东西就走，未免太对不住商贩们布置得那么精巧的门面。他们也看了柠檬和柑橘。  
“不如咱们家那棵树好。”Elias说。  
“那是当然。”Anthony说。在这个傲慢的岛上，最好的柠檬、柑橘、橄榄、苹果都结在同一棵树上——我家那棵。

Anthony在人群里对上一个农夫的眼神。他不认得那个人，可那人却盯住了他。还盯着Elias。  
“Boss，往里边靠靠。”Anthony低声说。街上有一队轮休的宪兵，Anthony把Elias夹在自己和宪兵中间。这里边有点讽刺的意思，但他一时顾不得。当街动武等于匪帮，将有一队警察住进那人家里，行使丈夫的职责。Anthony打赌那人家有妻儿。过了三十岁的本地男人，很少像他自己一样睡空床板。  
“行了，Anthony。你总是太紧张。”Elias循着他的视线找到了农夫，示意对方过来。  
农夫犹豫了一阵，弯下腰。Anthony即刻把手拍在后腰的枪柄上。  
农夫再次站直，手里抱了个五、六岁的小卖花女。她的眼睛和鼻子跟农夫一模一样，感谢圣母，她有个娇俏的尖下巴。他一手抱着女儿，一手捏着帽子按在胸口，慢慢走过来。Anthony也把两只手都放回对方看得见的地方。  
“日安，神父。日安，好汉。” 农夫说。小姑娘也害羞地学他说话。  
“日安，朋友。”Elias回礼。  
“我尊敬您，神父。您保护了我弟媳的荣誉。”农夫压低嗓门，“没办法请您到家里喝下午茶，暂时还不行。指着我母亲的坟墓发誓，我的灵魂归上帝，我的刀归您。”  
Elias诧异地看着他，划了个十字。“唉，朋友。恐怕您错归了功劳。”  
农夫怀疑地皱起眉头，紧接着恍然：“您说得对。是圣母怜悯，送来复仇的力量。”他让Elias为女儿祝福，然后便走了。  
Elias看向Anthony：“如果你知道这回事，我可要非常生气了。”  
Anthony茫然地看回来：“一点头绪也没有，Boss。”

小牛又站在门口。这回他没带着亚平宁驽马，而是两匹大骡。牲口皮毛泛着青光，深色大眼睛闪亮亮的。Anthony第一眼就爱上了它们。他掰开骡子的嘴看了看，又翻着耳朵、鼻孔。“好样的牲口。”  
“可不是。”小牛回答，颇为得意。  
小牛骑上一匹，没再说什么，打头便走。Anthony把短枪收在怀里，骑着另一匹跟在后边。  
Elias让他这样跟着，他就这样跟着。Elias没有说原因，他便也没问。  
小牛比Anthony还沉默。他偶尔停下抽根烟，问问Anthony要不要也来一根。Anthony有时说行，有时谢绝。这就是两人全部的交流。  
雨季将至。作为先头部队的小雨还不能让道路翻浆，然而湿透的泥土散发着闷热。落叶和枯草被太阳捂着，酒精般的气味和新鲜绿叶的凉气扑在人脸上。Anthony不断用毛巾擦汗，已拧干两次。小牛倒是无所谓的样子，他仿佛真像牛一样，不怕热也不出汗。  
小牛又一次勒住骡子，示意Anthony过去。Anthony手上全是汗，缰绳滑脱了。骡子愣愣地半转了身。Anthony也半转着身爬下来。他俩再次面对面，Anthony手里端着枪。  
小牛无动于衷。大概只有烟瘾能让他深橄榄色的脸有些表情。  
“你每次停下，都是在只有一条支路的路口，牲口走的支路。这儿是人走的三叉路。”Anthony说。  
“圣母在上。”小牛指指他们来的路，还有被树丛半掩的前方，“好汉，哪有第三条路啊。”  
Anthony没动拿枪的手，用靴尖踢飞一块石头。石头顺着坡滚下去，在最后一茬疯长的荒草里，隐隐有条猎人小径，只供一人一狗徒步而行。  
“你也是个好样的。”小牛点点头，仿佛已看过Anthony的牙口似的。“两个礼拜前，有个宪兵中尉死在这儿。下巴碎得像个鸡蛋，右手钉在那树上。可能是匪帮，或者逃兵。或者走火。”  
Anthony收起短枪，过去看了一眼树干。已经被烧了一遍，地上也被其他宪兵报复似的踩烂了。“‘这是……’”他试着读出上边的字。  
“‘这是有罪过的那只手’，本来这么写的”小牛说。  
“这词真大，不是我们的朋友。”Anthony看看小牛，等他的意见。  
小牛只是耸耸肩。“总之，我没看到。只是给官老爷带个路。”  
“宪兵很多？”  
“大概吧。”  
“也有警察？”  
“差不多。”  
“伯爵的人？”  
“说不上。”  
Anthony抓起把土，捻了捻，吹散了。“多谢，朋友。”  
“哪里的话，我什么都没看见，什么也没说。好汉，我只是跟撒尿似的，站着点头呢。”  
小牛笑了。Anthony也回了一个微笑，拍拍他的肩。Elias介绍给他一个自己的朋友。  
“走吧，朋友，送你回Elias神父身边。这儿有条近路。”  
“不忙。”Anthony分辨了一下方向，“我猜想这边去卡皮欧更近，我倒是想去买点烟草。”  
小牛两手一摊，朝天翻了下眼睛。Anthony想这是要圣母跟Elias告状不成？接下来，小牛牵着骡子，一矮身，钻进Anthony指出来的猎人小径。Anthony看着骡子屁股上被刮花了的烙铁印，觉得怎么早没想到，他根本是偷牲口的么。  
等Anthony终于从繁茂的枝叶里抬起头，卡皮欧几乎撞在他鼻尖上。他想起守大路的关卡和宪兵，在心里同情地为他们划了个十字。  
“打从出生起，还没倒着钻过这玩意呢。”小牛又笑了笑。和Anthony握过手，他就牵着骡子，消失在树丛里。  
独自站在城边上，Anthony一瞬间有点无措。在林子里穿行，走一步费的力气胜过在路上走三步。Anthony有点累了，可是又不能随便坐在路边。他看到路边有个石头垒的圣母龛，过去蹲在前面，想了想，单膝跪下。  
人间有痛苦，天国有慈悲。跪圣母算不得软弱。这个倔强的岛上到处都是这样的小神龛，为着过路行人随时祈祷。这样，被生活压垮的人就不至于徒劳地倒在路边，任人耻笑。  
城边上住着船工、渔网织工和其他靠渔船吃饭的人。来往居民看到Anthony，尊重地别过脸，继续忙自己的事。痛苦是祈祷者和圣母的事情。  
Anthony想背叛的罪过还没有赎清吗？圣母啊，您怜悯。让他信任我，让他依靠我。  
他又等了一阵子，然后放下一个银币。他走进卡皮欧石头砌的小巷。他每见到一个圣母龛，都要低头祈祷，献上一个小银币。这样一直走到天黑，才算把卡皮欧转了个遍。

Anthony沿着大路回去，看见圣母堂的窗口隐隐透出微光。这是长明灯和蜡烛，前来还愿的人更多了。不过他心里挂念的是暂时还看不见的菜园和小屋。  
推开门的时候，Anthony就不觉得那么累了。他看见Elias坐在桌边，照常看着一本书，桌上还散着不成形的牌阵。  
“这本是新的。”Anthony说，坐在Elias右手边。他们的胳膊碰在一起，谁也没有移开。那是本拉丁语的书，Anthony猜想大概是诗集。  
“准确地说，我得到它已经有些年头了。”Elias小心地夹好书签，十指交握，放在桌上。Anthony被他盯得不由自主地挺直脊背。  
“小牛说你去了城里。”  
“是的。”Anthony说，“他说我通过测试了吗？”  
“哪里有什么测试，亲爱的朋友。”Elias说，但Anthony期待地看着他。他只得叹了口气，“你在山林里和大道上一个样。请原谅，如果我冒犯了你的荣誉——”  
“打从第一次背叛就没有了。”Anthony说，他的声音紧绷。“神父，我忏悔。”  
这突然的表示让Elias措手不及。“或许你更愿意去告解室？”  
Anthony拉住他：“那不重要，重要的是你听着。”  
Elias不动声色，任由他拉着手贴在额前。  
“我忏悔不忠、背叛。”Anthony说，“地中海周围的国王我全背叛过，从拿破仑皇帝到罗马教皇。还得添上我老子。”  
Elias抽了口气，Anthony看见他的瞳孔扩大，眼睛黑得深不见底。乌云里藏着闪电，Anthony想，就是一击能放倒一个男人那种。  
“你猜得对，我就是Marconi家的男孩。不是海盗杀了他，是我。”烛光跳动，Anthony脸上的刀疤好像重又挣裂，新鲜的血顺着眼角流下来。“从他开始，然后是五个国王，或者六个。我记不清哪支军队归谁了。最后是团长。当面讲理，砰。”  
“还有吗？”Elias问。  
“没了。不会再有了。”Anthony说，“神父，我能得宽恕吗？”  
“主基督仁慈，他宽恕所有罪人。”Elias抽回手，在Anthony额头上轻轻摩挲。“你大概饿坏了。”  
Elias去给他盛了肉汤，还有面包和一小碟香醋。Anthony掰开面包，盯着瓤子看了好一会儿。  
“动手的新势力不是本地人。”最后，Anthony说。“他们用圣母龛传消息。用牛油蜡烛粘住纸条——可惜我只找到痕迹。”  
“亵渎。”Elias说，“都是那些反对圣教的革命党。他们把北方闹得不成样子。”  
“恐怕他们开始打西西里的主意了。我找到一个据点。”Anthony沾着醋，在桌上画了几条街道的草图，“他们走到哪儿，都免不了撒下碎蜡油。”

在报馆待了许久，Vincent长高了。他该有十九岁，是成家的年纪。Elias想，吃起东西也不那么像饿狼。  
“再来点面包吗，孩子？”  
Vincent摇头，还颇文雅地用餐巾擦嘴。  
Elias挑起眉毛：“像个大人了，Vincent。”他给两人倒上咖啡，Vincent小口啜着，当真是跟城里人学的。  
“恐怕只有一个姑娘能让男孩变得像个人样。”Elias故意转转眼睛，悲伤地看着他，“你母亲会多失落啊。”  
Vincent脸红了：“哦，神父。我发誓，我尊重她和她的家庭。而且……而且她是有监护人的。她们都是北方人，在西西里过得很小心。”  
“北方人总有些奇妙想法，愿圣母也保佑他们。”Elias不赞同地看他，“他们得了解一下本地风俗，以免不知不觉冒犯了什么人。”  
Vincent紧张起来，他借桌子掩护，在裤子上拼命擦手。Elias安静地看着他。  
“下个月，神父。”Vincent脱口而出，“下个月三号。晚上，印刷机开工以后再等两个钟头。”  
“喝咖啡吧，小伙子。快凉透了。”Elias笑着拍拍Vincent的头。

带着油墨香的新报纸是Elias喜欢的事物之一。但是油墨香浓缩了成百倍，还烘烤一番之后，就不那么讨人喜欢了。他们不到午夜就藏在印刷厂和仓库里，Elias开始反省自己计划周全的习惯。  
印刷机轰鸣，整张的纸在轮轴上滚动，然后被裁开、折叠。接下来该由工人打成捆，送到出货口。等到五点钟，报童们会准时等在外边，抢送今日头条。Elias带来的朋友们微微眯着眼睛，茫然地长大嘴。机器有节奏的运作迷住了他们。怎么有人愿意费劲折腾，只为了做出一堆拿来包点心、擦桌子的纸？  
Vincent提起的时间到了。打捆工进来。没见他们比别人干活更快，或者打捆打得多么精巧。然而夜班的倦怠一扫而空，工人们开起玩笑。其中一个大个子是本地人，但是有两个男孩皮肤白皙，是南方罕见的金棕色头发。这两个男孩低着头，一声不吭地干活。挺不错的学徒工。  
“神父。”Anthony低声叫他。当着外人，他一向很规矩，不会用英语喊他Boss。“神父，一个报社买几种报纸？我看他们在抢同行生意。”  
Elias看了一眼他指的方向。每一捆《卡皮欧日报》里该有三打报纸，然而现在里面多了三份《意大利青年报》。  
意大利，这是个传染病一样的名词。谁也不知道怎么回事，只眼看着好好的人发高烧，满嘴胡话。Elias不信任两西西里王国那个身在那不勒斯的国王：他住得太靠北方。至于撒丁国王——他分明是个外国人，看在上帝份上，凭什么管西西里人叫同胞！但是革命党里面总有些颇有趣的书生，Elias往往舍不得对书生动手。圣母垂怜，他爱自己的家乡。但这儿——未免嫌蛮荒了点。  
Elias打了个呼哨，农夫和山民整齐地从藏身处踏出来，土制短铳和猎枪端在手里。  
工人们吓呆了，手上的活计掉了齿轮一样停住。滚筒还在转，纸卡成一团，油墨凝在上面。  
“关上印刷机，朋友们。别糟蹋东西。”Elias说，示意其中一个小学徒。他熟练地依次按动开关，印刷机安静了。  
“别！”大个子忽然出声，然而他晚了一步。小学徒转身时，手里多了把袖珍手枪。  
Anthony跨到Elias身前，硬是接了这一枪。他朝学徒扑上去，又是两声枪响。  
Elias在袖筒里紧紧掐住念珠，他看见Anthony一只手拧下手枪，一手扣住小学徒。Anthony看了手枪一眼，那玩意精致得可爱，手柄还是珍珠母的。他哼了一声，把枪扔到地上，一脚踩碎了枪托。  
Elias真的不在乎他怎么对待古玩。他想知道Anthony腹部——或者胸口，基督救我——有没有血迹，但是Anthony非要穿本地农民喜欢的深色无领衬衫。  
“这样待上帝的使者可不算尊敬，愿天主宽恕你。”Elias说。  
“呸你的尊敬，你的天主！意大利的毒瘤！”小学徒厉声回答。他——原来是她。  
Anthony烫了手一样扔开这个——这个姑娘。工人和农夫都一阵骚动，Elias用眼神命令双方都安静。  
“唉，Anna。”大个子伤心地摇头，他对接下来会发生什么不报希望。“可怜的Anna。”  
Anna爬起来，仿佛她才是带着十个拿枪的壮汉。也许正是这样，如果她心目中那百万意大利“公民”存在的话。  
另一个学徒叹了口气，重重地靠上一摞木箱。最顶上的一个晃了晃，摔在地下。油腻腻的液体从木板缝里流出来，满屋子都是刺鼻的气味。一个农夫轻蔑地啐了一口，拿枪瞄准。他不知道Elias为什么那么凶狠地喝止他。  
学徒扔下帽子，站在Anna身边握着她的手。这——也是一个她。  
“日安，兄弟。日安，好汉。”她在胸口划了个十字，改换成英语，“和见多识广的人谈生意，最好用文明的办法。请叫我Kathelina，我是你的姐妹。”  
“教门里的兄弟姐妹站在一滩火油两边，多么有象征意味。”Elias也用英语回答。  
“兄弟，我的事业和您的事业没有冲突。抢走最大一块蛋糕的难道不是伯爵和奥地利人？”  
Elias客气地示意她省下后半段演说：“您这话真可怕。我只是个谦卑的教士，尊重国王册封的领主，也尊重领主请来的客人。”  
Kathelina看看他像个男人似的耸耸肩：“或者，换句话说。法国的火枪，今后会有的。伯爵家里的金银，今后会有的。怎样？”  
Elias惊讶地笑了，他必还以为自己回到布鲁克林的码头呢。偏好总爱玩这样的把戏，催他开个玩笑，看看后果。然而此刻理智也低声耳语：敌人的敌人。  
“Kathelina姐妹，您是个充满希望的人。”  
“啊，毕竟我是革命党。”她说。圣母啊，难道这就是女人穿长裤的后果？Elias从眼角看到有人在划十字，他对这个美国派头的姐妹起了点同情。  
无论多么卑微的善意都有其价值，Elias想。还有谁比这些无家可归的人更卑微？  
Elias挥挥手，他的人马犹豫着放下枪。  
“西西里是个伟大的地方，容得下两个谦卑的人。很遗憾，我们以后甚至都没有机会再见面。”Elias换回方言。我毕竟也是在北方长大的人，他想。北方太凉爽，让人软弱。只有南方的太阳才能把泥土晒成砖。  
大个子开口回答：“的确，这里大得很。我们去自己的教堂望弥撒。”  
农夫们松了口气，谈判变回他们熟悉的样子。他们甚至有点高兴。刚才那一段外国话的插曲，他们已经忘了。  
按照Elias的安排，他们依次离开。Anthony最后一个，紧跟在Elias背后。Anthony有点好奇对方的组织里面是什么样，不过很快打消了念头。给非亲非故的人扛枪打仗，那滋味可不好受。  
Elias一直跟着Anthony回到小屋，脸色阴晴不定。Anthony有种被押送的错觉。  
“把衣扣解开。”Elias说。Anthony没有回答，也没抗拒。他安静地解开衣扣。  
Elias拨开Anthony的衬衫，他看见两条被子弹烫出的伤口。他想用手碰一碰，又怕Anthony会疼。  
“小手枪撞针没力气，子弹出膛就打滚……”Anthony低声辩解。  
Elias忽然推开他，然后抓起铲子，狠狠地扎进墙根种的一排紫苏。被碾碎的草茎辛辣扑鼻。  
“嘿，Boss。”Anthony说，不知道怎么接下去。他觉得晨风吹得身上发凉。  
Elias继续恼火地挖土，一点也不关心他的紫苏。Anthony想我们下个月拿什么顿肉汤啊。很快，Elias挖到了他想要的。Anthony恍惚间还以为他从土里拖出一具尸体。  
其实是一身军装。上边的血迹已经变质发黑。Elias还从里边翻出一本朽烂的证件扔在上边。然后他泼上灯油，把这堆东西点着了。  
紫苏的香气混进皮革、布料烧焦的气味，像道煮坏了的菜。  
“现在我手里没有筹码了。”Elias说。  
“还有的。你知道谁杀了伯爵的继承人。”Anthony赶快补充。  
“他么，谁都知道是个法国水手干的。那人满脸出天花的印子，报纸上都登了。”Elias心不在焉地回答，看着火苗出神。  
“Boss。”Anthony忽然攥住他的胳膊，“如果我背叛你，在火里烧成灰的就是我。”  
Elias猛地挣开，他把Anthony拉近，亲吻他的额头。“别再这样了。”他的声音抖得厉害，“别再这样了。”

约莫过了两个礼拜，Mario赶着大车来到Elias门口。车上还坐着印刷厂里见过面的大个子。Elias急匆匆赶来的时候，Anthony已经在等着。只有Anthony把手揣在怀里，另外两人都双手捏着草帽。  
Mario见到Elias，打开车上的酒桶。里边，唉，是Vincent。他手脚被绑着，两手中间插了个木质十字架。Vincent满脸是泪，不住把嘴唇凑过去吻它。  
“可怜的孩子。是哪位朋友这样狠心？”Elias问。  
“他背叛。”Mario说，仿佛这就概括一切。  
大个子看看Elias：“Kathelina姐妹说这是您的土地，请您裁决。”  
也因为告解听进了我的耳朵。Elias喃喃自语，笑着叹气。  
“再说点什么吧，孩子。让我们听听你的理由。”  
“神父，同志，哥哥。”Vincent这才敢开口，“我没有背叛，我没存着背叛的心……”  
Elias仍旧拍拍他的头：“朋友，他没有背叛你的家族，你送他来告解，他正是这样做的。他也没背叛您的组织，因为他是个西西里男孩。”Elias用自己的刀子挑开Vincent手脚上的绳结。大个子明显开心起来，Mario却面色如铁。  
“Vincent到了出门闯荡的年纪了，这些年轻人没法按照老路子生活。且让他去北方吧。好汉，除了我，没人能从他嘴里问出话来，这您懂得，您离家还不算久。”  
这是流放，仅次于死刑。Mario满意地低下头，接受Elias的判决。  
大车来的时候坐了两个人，走的时候坐了三个。大个子让Vincent靠在自己肩上，舒缓发麻的四肢。Anthony看着他们渐渐远走，忽然说：“我有种感觉，再见面的时候你恐怕要站在婚礼圣坛旁边。”  
Elias大笑：“感觉是件奇怪的东西，上帝拿来跟我们开玩笑。回去吧，我们的菜园还要整理。”

 

TBC  
据称Mafia入伙仪式需要把自己的血滴在圣像上，然后烧掉。象征背叛者同样烧成灰。


	7. 血里的火

今年的秋天缱绻，冬天则很够劲。北风来得格外早，湿淋淋的云总在天上塞着，十月初就开始下雨。随北风而来的还有俄罗斯打仗的消息，要征兵了。  
Anthony收拢纸牌，想着该再摆一盘，还是干脆去床上躺着，和Elias躺在一起。这时候就烧炉子，在农户看来是该受天罚的奢侈行径。Elias在圣母堂里的小宿舍远没有Anthony的石砌小屋来得舒服。这些下雨的日子，Elias总在这儿留到很晚，有时还直接分去他的床。  
这是信任，Anthony懂得。按照古老的规矩，有时候睡在国王身边的不是王后，是坐在他右手边的骑士。Anthony只点了一支小蜡烛，快烧完了，火苗时不时窜起老高Elias的背影因此有时被照亮，有时则不。Anthony透过烛芯哔哔剥剥的响声，听见熟睡中人特有的深沉呼吸。  
他信任我。Anthony想，没什么值得慢待这信任。于是他重新洗牌，再次一张一张排开。

第二天仍是阴天，但是望弥撒的村民不见减少。他们都担心自己的儿子、女婿被抽中，去一个很远的国家，为不认识的人打仗。Elias祝福过每一个人，发现还有个老妇人站在门廊。她拎着自己的篮子，被数十年苦难压得麻木的眼睛定定地看着Elias。  
“有人错拿了您的东西？”Elias问。这儿的居民没有法律意义上手脚干净的，但是还没人敢在领过圣体之后立刻动手——这会招来厄运。  
“哪里的话。我诚实，基督不会错待我。”老妇人说，她的皱纹太多，刻成一个听天由命的苦脸，说话也难得牵动表情。她把篮子递到Elias面前。  
Elias看了看，心里一颤。篮子里是两只野兔，不是枪打的，是陷阱勒死的。勒死的兔子不好吃，送不出手，这说明她家里没有扛枪的男人，也没有母鸡或者牛羊。  
“圣母垂怜，您的苦难为我主基督分担十字架，已经足够偿付了。”Elias说，有些敬意是过于沉重的。  
“神父，您帮助过我的家庭一次，请再帮助一次吧。小Giovanni送信来，说伯爵赦免了他，他要回家了。”  
啊，小Giovanni。Elias想起来了，几年前他的母亲亲自来求情，让Elias把他带走，但是不要杀死他。这是唯一一种不违背缄默法则而送人进监狱的法子。  
“好神父，这次请您永远地把他带走吧。”她坚持要把篮子放在Elias手里，这才算作保障。Elias只好接过篮子，为她划十字：“圣母保佑，您路上平安。”  
老妇人泥土一样的脸上总算露出一丝宽慰，她吻了Elias的手才离开。  
Elias把兔子简单清理了一下，挂在屋檐下腐熟。然后拿了本书坐在桌边，翻开上次未看完的地方。等他意识到这是Anthony的小屋，已经是二十页之后的事情。  
他给付过信任，给Bruce。可那时他们还小，又是在美国，明日之国，一切都是崭新的。他现在已回到故乡，这里每个行为都被沉重的过去拖拽着，又被更沉重的将来拉扯着。我已经松开锁链了，为什么公狼没有跑回山林。Elias自问，他怕自己知道答案。Elias想起Anthony的黑眼睛，还有他眼里热忱的、不知名的神情。养大他的传教士说南方总被仇恨和爱欲推动。他命令Elias祷告、苦修，以便驯服他天生带来的暴烈的种子。Elias应该是学会了，因为他等了很久，一直等到传教士因为年老多病自然死亡。但是刚刚回到故乡，Elias便感觉到那种子疯长，在纽约被冰镇过的血液开始复苏。他恍然那不是罪恶，而是太阳的恩赐，是血里的火。  
Anthony在门外跺去靴子上的泥，踏进屋里。他已经不会被Elias吓着，如果看不到人，反而会失望。  
“Boss，你要是想吃野兔，我去打就是。勒死的不好吃。”  
“省着你的子弹给小Giovanni。”Elias说，“伯爵赦免他了。”  
“早知道不如前些年就动手。”  
Elias瞪他，Anthony歪了下头。Elias只好无奈地叹气：“事成以后，给他家里送点奶酪和面包，要能储藏很久的。”  
“明白。”  
“再说今天的事情，Avellino怎么样？”  
Anthony罕见地露出愧疚：“抱歉。”  
“他还活着？”  
“哦，不。他很安静地消失了。加上他侄子，还有三个保镖。有些事情不对头。”  
Anthony从口袋里掏出三张特赦令，上边的伯爵家徽被血迹沾满，几乎看不清。让Anthony吃惊的是，Elias没有责怪他。Elias笑了，试着擦去上边的血，却涂上更多。  
“亲爱的Anthony，你觉得这不好？我倒觉得好极了。”Elias握住他的手，“去埃及的船多得是，Avellino没那么重要，重要的是其他船商得到消息。而传递消息，五张嘴胜过一张嘴。”

接下来好一阵子，望弥撒的女人远远多过男人。这些男人被自己的母亲、姐妹或妻子藏在地窖里，等Anthony和小牛赶着他们坐上去埃及的船。Anthony看着温和整洁许多的献礼间，心想再这样下去，Elias的名声迟早要坏到另一个方向。  
送了船以后，Anthony把小牛应得的那一份给他，小牛从来数也不数。有一回Anthony问他难道信任起生意人，小牛冲码头附近的小木板房挤挤眼睛。“那边的娘们儿会给我数，数得可好，一毛钱也剩不下！”  
Anthony心想我宁可他沉默些，他哪儿来这么多下流笑话？  
小牛当真挺喜欢他，亲热地搭着Anthony的肩膀：“好汉，不能只养活着一个老婆。这样来，遭背叛也只是一小份背叛。”  
Anthony耸耸肩：“我的罪过交给主基督审判，剩下的我自己操心。”  
实际上他口袋里的钱一个老婆也养活不起。Anthony把Elias付的钱都扔给Bruce，他仿佛被逼着看过什么文件，里边提到他的账户。Anthony看到第三页就拒绝看下去。实际上，Bruce才是那个“养活”别人的。埃及回来的船在法律上是空的，里面塞着不存在的棉花。Bruce靠这笔钱单开了一个账户，他称之为“孤儿寡母基金”。那些来望弥撒的女人每个月能得到一笔津贴，比家里有个男人稍微低一点。因为，唉，虽然家里安好，他们才会远走，但他们可不想知道别人比自己还会养家。

Moretti伯爵震怒，这是当然的：他的军队消失了，变成市场上的印花布。他下令，警察到乡间抓捕逃兵役者，不足数的差额由他们填上。  
这引发了两个反应：警察在乡间的恣意妄为更甚，他们自认绝对抓不住逃犯，把这当作最后的狂欢。此外，来忏悔的男人重新多起来。  
“神父，我忏悔怯懦。”他们这么说，以为七宗罪里真有这么一条。天知道西西里的小伙子绝不怕死，他们只愿意为自己的家人流自己的血。

圣母堂的前门被砸响的时候，他们俩还在打牌——这样看，贪婪的确腐蚀了一个神父。敲门声响了一阵，又停了。Anthony示意Elias跟在自己身后，或者干脆从菜园的墙上跳出去。  
“如果外边是伯爵的人马，我猜想这些防范都没什么必要。”Elias说。Anthony只是把他又往后推了点。  
门外站着的是Mario，他仍然一手捏草帽，一手划十字，严守着深夜上门的礼节。但他的表情让屋里的两人完全无法放松神经。  
Elias让Anthony放他进来：“朋友，发生了多么可怕的事？”  
Mario发不出声，他嘴唇颤抖，整张脸不住抽动，眼泪一直流到下巴。Anthony架住他一条胳膊，把他拖到礼拜用的长椅上，又回自己的小屋拿了瓶烧酒。  
“伙计，是你自己喝，还是我给你灌下去？”  
酒气让Mario清醒了一点，他对着瓶口猛灌一口，缓过气来又是一口。  
“神父，我忏悔。我忏悔怯懦。”他扔下瓶子，跪在地上，亲吻Elias的袍角。“您容许吧——我的姐姐Fiona，可怜的……”  
Elias和Anthony对视一眼，没有答应或否决，只是让Anthony重新把他扶回椅子上。Fiona嫁到了远处的一个村子，与勒杜拉隔着一道山梁。据Mario说，Fiona的丈夫被抓去充兵役，中途逃走了。警察从背后打死了他，用马拖着一家一家道日安。然后把尸体扔在Fiona家的庭院里，住进了她家。她忍受了两天，第三天抢了队长的配枪见到人影就开火。结果队长只是轻伤，她被十几颗子弹打死了。  
“她那么小，只有一点点大。一颗子弹就够了，足够了呀……”Mario用手比了比，Fiona在南方女人里也算矮小的。  
“兄弟。”Elias按本地的风俗拥抱他，“你的痛苦必得报偿。现在告诉我，你做了什么冲动的事情吗？”  
Mario摇摇头，像是奇怪他为什么这样问：“没有，当然没有。这儿是您的土地，您裁决。”

太阳还未升高的时候，Fiona下葬了，Elias主持了葬礼。他到每个住户家里坐了一阵，喝杯水。他听说队长就是新上任的小Giovanni，心里苦笑，早知道真的不如让Anthony悄悄处理了他。  
伯爵莫名烦躁。当然不是为了一个惨死的农家妇人——只是个巧合。他的仆人有条不紊地准备车马，保镖和奥地利军官朋友的马刺闪亮，这些人都遵照他的命令大气也不敢出。这是为继承人默哀。这孩子活着的时候绝不讨伯爵喜欢，但毕竟是个继承人。现在他太老了，没法再去找一个门当户对的家庭，娶一个伯爵夫人，然后养大另外一个继承人。 有时Moretti怀疑自己受了诅咒，他的儿女只有一个长到成年，现在连这一个也横死，他的庄园该托付给谁呢。  
Moretti看向他的法国式庭院，严格对称、修建整齐的草木之间只有他自己的人马，确实按照命令默哀。  
可他为什么总觉得有人在背后低声耳语？那冷气一直吹到他脖子上。  
墓园和他记忆中一样，被好好地照顾着。伯爵夫人和继承人的墓碑紧挨着，稍微远一点的地方是留给他自己的空地。Moretti把管家准备好的鲜花放在墓前。他的卫兵严守命令，一声不吭，但听在Moretti心里仿佛每个人都在无声地喊叫。他又听到了那耳语，指出了某样东西，一些不算突兀，但很不寻常的东西。  
在他为自己留的空地上，有人挖了一个长方形的空穴，六英尺深。新挖出来的土还散发着潮湿的气味。  
他的田地里有稗草，他的人马里有奸细。有人低声耳语，用他的秘密交换了好处。Moretti的心脏狂跳，像个被盘查的农夫一样汗流浃背。为了驱散这不详的感觉，Moretti命令军乐队奏乐。这嘹亮严正的音乐让Moretti觉得自己又有了抢夺其他贵族庄园时的毅力。他决定用最古老的办法，挨家挨户敲门，直到抓出这个耳语者。

Giovanni早就带着队伍跑回城里，任凭上司发火，拒绝离开一步。行动不离警察局和宪兵队。  
“活见鬼，我才不出去！”Giovanni在酒馆里已泡了大半个晚上。这酒馆在军队营房大门口，否则不到午夜他就走了。“伯爵赦免我是为了让我死在克里米亚，不是勒杜拉的荒山！”他瞪着一伙新兵，看他们敢不敢搭腔。  
新兵们唯唯诺诺地应和，他们刚从家里出来，还不懂得警察局的官儿和军队的军官不是一个系统。其中有两个新兵挤在角落里，没有搭腔。Giovanni觉得扫兴，他朝那两人晃过去。  
“你们是谁接的兵？”Giovanni费劲地睁开眼睛，结果顾不得脚上，一个踉跄栽到其中一人怀里。对方顺势接住了他，同伴架住Giovanni另外一条胳膊。  
“小兵，别送回咱的营房，该送去警察局！”酒馆老板喊了一声。哪管这两个兵结了帐没有，拖走Giovanni值得请他俩白喝一个礼拜。  
Giovanni被两人架着，直觉眼前恍惚都是穿新兵军装的人。妈的，伯爵是弄了多少人手？满街都是生骒子。他想骂来着。但是其中一个新兵在帽子底下露出带刀疤的脸，Giovanni想起了什么，他出不了声音——Anthony的绳套已经勒上他的脖子。  
“Fiona安息。”Mario说。  
他们又拖着Giovanni在巷子里转了好几个弯，从另一边回到军队营房门口。Mario把Giovanni安顿在酒馆后身的小巷里，几个喝光了钱的老兵也在这儿醒酒。他们看得开心：“嘿，生骒子。伺候人上瘾啦？不用管警察，我们才是你老子！”  
Anthony在背后碰了碰他的肩：“就放着吧，伙计。”Mario对他点点头，看也不看老兵们，跟着Anthony走了。  
来自同一个村子的新兵三两成群，像怕被风打散的候鸟。他们有点害怕老兵，又试探着去讨好。等出了新兵营，他们就会被太阳晒干，浑浑噩噩地任凭国王指派，忘记自己曾经也迫切地想要块田地。  
Mario学Anthony的样子混在军人里头。到了城郊，从预先挖空的砖里掏出农民的衣服，在林子里换上。Anthony递给Mario一根烟卷，把他拉过来，简单地拥抱一下。  
Mario叼着烟卷，，黑暗里上边的火星闪动得厉害。“兄弟，我敬重你。”他说。  
“我向Elias神父忏悔，你敬重他吧。”Anthony说。Mario觉得他听上去有点累。确实，他想，从兵营到这儿挺远的。他们就此分别了。

Anthony回到他的小屋，仍是看见Elias坐在桌前。他不可惜蜡烛和灯油，把屋子照得很亮。Anthony开门的声音让他把视线从书上移开：“一切顺利，我猜想？”  
大概灯光太盛，Anthony终于在他眼里看见了血里的火。他想Elias信任我，没什么值得辜负他的信任。但此刻他发现理智才是障碍，才是考验，是屈服于爱欲或仇恨之前最后一道界线——不是所有人都有胆量越过去，因此不是所有人都尝过生命的滋味。  
Anthony走到Elias身边，觉得手脚都不是自己的了。Anthony在Elias脚边坐下，头靠在他膝盖上。他听见Elias压抑着抽了口气，书被慌忙放回桌上。他在考虑该把手放在哪儿，Anthony想。  
然后那手轻轻地，但是坚定地落在他肩上，仿佛Elias刻意用意志命令自己这样做。  
“你也要忏悔怯懦吗？”Elias问。  
“我忏悔贪婪。”Anthony说，他往Elias腿上靠过去。这本该是个放松的姿势，然而他浑身的肌肉僵硬到酸痛，时刻准备面对致命打击。法国人的铜质火炮也没能让他如此紧绷。“有人给我第二次生命，还有一间房子和菜园。我有西西里人想要的全部，但我还不知感激。我心怀他想。  
“我想要个真正的家庭。有人供我养活，供我爱护。我在法国的码头差不多算有过几个，可那是用钱买的。”  
Elias的手指在他后颈的碎发里骤然收紧。那本该很疼的，但Anthony没有瑟缩。  
“我也忏悔愤怒。我一想到绝不会有这样的家庭，就诅咒一切人和事物。包括圣母，她不该引我来到堂前。”Anthony转过头，看向Elias。他的鼻尖在Elias大腿上磨蹭，他的呼吸隔着教士长袍也显得烫。“我在马赛学会怎么做一个男人，在另一个男人身上。”  
这便是裁决的时刻，但是Elias没有——没有他预期中的任何一种反应。  
“Anthony，唉，Anthony。那一定不好过。”Elias的手放在他额头上。原来这感觉真好，他早该这样忏悔。  
“神父，我能得宽恕吗？”Anthony问。他心里确信无疑自己该下地狱。  
但是Elias低头吻了他。一个非常别扭的姿势，然而的确是个吻。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lassalu iri：随他去。与此人为敌有损体面，因此不追究这件事。  
> 配套的是“be'lassalu stari”——现在不到时机，因此暂且随他去吧。在对方没有防备的时候报复。  
> 来自《意大利黑手党的历史》【英】约翰•迪基，华东师范大学出版社


	8. 远隔群山与重洋

1858年

橄榄树下摆着桌椅，铺着奶油色的桌布。海风穿过盛花期的柑橘林和精心摆放的果篮，把橙花和佛手柑的香气送到桌边。仆人们给宾客端上奶酪，无声无息地退下。Moretti抓过红酒，在瓶底狠狠一拍，软木塞“啵”地一声弹出一截。法国来的客人们惊讶地笑出声，还有些女士轻轻鼓掌，觉得这表演真有南方的豪迈风度。Moretti颇为潇洒地拿匕首翘出瓶塞，亲自给每个宾客斟酒。  
“我自家的酒庄。要是哪一位敢说法国的更好，对不起呀，咱们得决斗！”宾客和主人一起大笑。军官们尤其喜欢这类玩笑，仿佛正好碰在痒痒的地方。  
天上一声炸响，众人诧异地抬起头，看见一朵礼花散开。紧接着又是一朵。很快，金色、红色和绿色的火焰开满夜空。  
“多美啊，这南方的夜色。”一位上校夫人哽咽了，羽毛扇快速扑动。  
“我的朋友们，庆祝吧。”Moretti庄严地祝酒，“奥地利人终将逃回他们的地盘，匪徒也将被文明的力量驯服。法兰西万岁，意大利万岁！”  
宾客们随他举起酒杯，激动万分，想着回到法国一定要告诉自己的孩子，西西里有多么质朴又热情的贵族风度。

Elias抬起头，远远看见Moreti庄园上方有闪光。但是漫天星斗之下，那闪光毫不起眼。基督呀，请别降下愤怒的闪电。Elias想，留给我来动手。  
他摇摇头，继续给自己的柠檬树疏花。本该在花芽刚结的时候就开始，可他无可救药地喜欢看到金色的花球藏在叶子里的样子，于是一直拖到现在。剪碎的花和叶子落在身上，他不以为意地掸掉。干农活的时候可以穿Anthony的衣服，不必再费心摆弄教士袍，这可真方便。  
Anthony在剥一只羊羔，Elias能听见他在吹口哨，乡间小调一类的。Bruce对农户的活计一窍不通，揣着手乱转，夸甘蓝长得很有艺术感。在巴黎这段日子可真是委屈Bruce，他和Anthony一块儿骂法国经理、公证人和军需官。这些人随着驻军，像油渗进地砖缝里一样渗进各行各业——清理不掉，时间久了还要发臭。  
“你们俩知道Mafia这词打什么地方来的吗？”Anthony问，。  
Bruce耸耸肩表示不知道，切了一大块肉塞进嘴里：“妈的，这才叫菜。法国人总好把东西弄得黏糊糊地没滋味。”  
Elias把酱汁在羊排上涂匀，好歹费心考虑了一下。“我只听巴勒莫人说过Mafioso，了不起、有胆量一类的意思。你从哪听来这词儿？”  
“码头那些小孩儿。Boss，近些年的生骒子越来越不像样，把自己弄得好像共济会。他们还——”Anthony愧疚地压低声音，仿佛这错事有他的责任，“他们还烧圣像起誓。”  
“圣母啊！”Elias扔下刀叉，划了个十字。  
“真是亵渎。你没管教他们？”Bruce也吓着了。  
“我管了，基督在上，我管了。一个礼拜就打掉了二十颗牙齿，至少。”Anthony说，“咱们的人手以后恐怕得捂着下巴相认了。”  
“小伙子总爱搞点名堂，好像你没烧过东西似的。”  
“那不一样，我自己的军装和证件上边没有圣教的标志。”而且是你烧的，Boss。Anthony想。  
“别让他们给自己起名字。有名字的东西才杀得死。”Elias说，重新拿起刀叉，切自己那一份。  
他们继续聊些让人开心的东西，没再理些倒胃口的事情。

Bruce举起两手，和其他同事一样规矩地靠墙站好。但他真看不得宪兵冲进银行，把办公桌踢翻，还弄洒了墨水。而且他打赌至少有五支钢笔凭空消失了。  
“我说，怎么回事？”  
宪兵只是闷闷不乐地扫了他一眼。  
Bruce听见其他部门也在兵荒马乱，他相信Elias和Anthony足够谨慎，所以这只可能是——  
中尉下令：“都带走！”  
Bruce的美国神经被吓坏了，他还没见过完全终止运作的银行。“你知道这对金融有多大损害？”他脱口而出，中尉一拳打在他肚子上。  
“上帝没在伊甸园里开家银行，那阵子咱也过得不错。”中尉打量自己的指关节，满意地发现老茧完好无损。“都带走！”  
不光银行，码头和大路上也设了重重关卡。行脚商人还能从山间小道出入，但大户商贩的车队和货轮一时动弹不得。Moretti的法国顾问被这种古代苏丹式的作风吓坏了，但伯爵本人摇摇头，挺可怜他似的。“我也许不懂得金融，但是我懂西西里。”他亲热地拍拍顾问的肩膀，“这儿只有傲慢的村夫。等着吧，幕后的商贩会来向我低头的。”  
“可是，”顾问的声音低下去，仿佛害怕惊醒魔鬼，“革命……”  
伯爵只是大笑。

“我能让Bruce在里边过得舒服点。”Anthony说。Elias没有答话，径自摆弄扑克牌。  
“我还能把他弄出来。”Anthony继续试探，忍不住凑近了点。  
Elias把手里的梅花杰克扔在桌上：“忍着你的保护欲，看在圣母份上。”  
“Bruce是我的朋友。”  
“他是我们的朋友。”Elia重重地叹气，“Bruce是个街头硬汉，尽管他在办公室里待了十多年。我在等自己冷静下来，所以请你，请你别在这样的时候添乱。”  
Anthony脸上的表情消失了：“遵命。”  
这一个晚上，他们格外沉默。Anthony的床是为老式的农家准备，容得下一对结实的夫妇。丈夫手边还能再睡个儿子，妻子手边再睡个女儿。但是躺着两个男人和一个沉默，就显得太狭窄了。  
Anthony翻身，试着把手臂搭在Elias肩上。  
“嘿，Boss。你有个计划。”  
“真是什么都瞒不过你。我猜你很快就要发现我藏在勒杜拉的情妇和八个孩子。”  
“正按月给他们送钱呢。”Anthony把鼻尖埋在Elias肩膀上。  
“……我需要你把Bruce弄出来。”Elias转脸看向Anthony。如果他想看到受伤或吃惊，那恐怕要失望。Anthony笑了。  
“我也是这么打算的。”  
基督作证，我绝不是要拿你去换他，因为别人没这个本事。Elias想。但他只是把手放在Anthony脸颊上，拇指轻轻地摩挲他眼角的刀疤，“睡吧，Anthony。”

这是个礼拜天。  
六月的太阳明晃晃地照在人们头上，七月间它才会放肆地烧灼大地。石砌房屋和街道还没有很烫，只是很刺眼。  
码头工人和靠手艺吃饭的小商户等在停业许久的银行门口。大商人自然不会出面，但他们忠心的雇工被派来了，受雇于不同家族的人拘谨地低声问好。有人站着，有人蹲坐着。集会放在礼拜天是有原因的：其他六天里，他们一天都不能得闲。  
伯爵的佣兵换成了法国人。他们骑马挎刀，在四周尴尬地乱转。不像法国顾问害怕的大革命，这些穿粗麻衬衫和肥大长裤的人们倒像在等着施粥。  
人群中的一个对另一个低声说：“真不能喊‘Mafia致意’？那多带劲。”  
“除非你不要舌头了。”被问的人仍旧眯着眼睛，慢慢地嚼烟草。他仰头瞥了眼太阳，估摸着时间正好。他对问话的人点点头，这样的点头在几个人之间传递。然后他们分散进人群。  
一个法国佣兵猛地挺直身子，张大了嘴，满脸讶异。然后他摔下马背，死在地上——他中弹了。骑兵们高声呼号，纷纷填装子弹。然而他们远离挨打的一方太久了，子弹已经从四面八方飞来。商贩和工人惊慌失措。  
混乱中，人们听到——“共和国万岁！意大利万岁！”

“我早——先生、阁下、大人——革命党哪里都有，自从……”顾问脸色惨白，伯爵的眼神让他即刻住口。  
“唯独西西里没有。一些蠢货被外国人冒犯了。你知道本地的农夫从中世纪就开始对法国人有些不满。警察局的监狱会让他们好好反思自己的行为。而且，”Moretti改换成和蔼的神情，“在这儿，请尊称别人为‘唐’。”  
真他妈挤。Bruce想。他在纽约也蹲过警察局的短期拘留，可那时他又瘦又小，不占什么地方。整个银行的人好不容易挤进来“隔离待审”，现在又添了一群“叛乱组织”。  
他往里边挪了挪，算计着本地商会还能挺几天。结论非常吓人。  
会有告密者。Bruce觉得胃里沉甸甸的。缄默法则因为层出不穷的告密才愈发严酷。把人放在火上烤，有时候能烤出英雄，但更多的时候是他们本该保守的秘密。商人们的熔点非常、非常低，百分之一的亏损。可能还不到。  
Bruce自觉扛得住，但他真的害怕。他怕很多东西，比如酷刑，比如肮脏，比如任何让他想起威廉斯堡贫民区的东西。他想自己的熔点恐怕也不高。  
“您脸色看着不怎么好。”一只手卡在他身侧，拇指戳进肋下。Bruce一下子觉得肺里的空气都被挤出去了。  
幸好这一下不重。Anthony很快松了手，对他狡猾地笑笑。  
Bruce愣了一下，然后也笑了。“唉，没想到会是你。不过能交给个靠得住的人更好。是药水吗？”  
Anthony也愣了：“怎么，你病了？”  
“马钱粉，我说，快拿出来吧。总不见得在人挤人的地方直接动手。”Bruce很是舍不得地看看他，“嘿，能见到你真好。”  
Anthony的拇指又卡在他肋下，这回重得多。Bruce整个人跌在墙上，他都没法喘气了。  
“不是——不是处决吗？”Bruce反驳。  
Anthony又加了把力气才松手：“这会儿我倒是想改主意，可是Boss坚持要活的。”  
牢房里其他人别过脸，尽量在狭小的空间里找个没人的地方盯着看。这样，等看守问起，他们就可以说自己什么都没看见。  
Anthony不信任他们的盲目和耳聋，揽着肩膀把Bruce拽过来：“如果总是做合情合理的事情，活着还有什么滋味。乖乖听我的计划，对你有好处。”  
Bruce突然大笑起来。其他人挤成一团，生怕他被新来的好汉吓疯了。  
他们猜得八九不离十。  
“哥们儿，我想起为什么回来当会计了，我他妈的本该在纽约当经理。”Bruce笑得喘不过气，他擦擦脸，眼里满是快活的光。“我喜欢西西里，这儿比美国有意思多了。”  
Anthony没有回答，这还用得着说吗。他在人群里扫视，直到发现一个不会避开他的人。  
“好汉，我在这儿。”那个男人开口，他也是个刚被塞进来的雇工。Anthony示意他过来，又把旁人推到门口，挡住窥窗。那个男人开始脱衣服。Bruce的眼睛瞪大了，随即又想起不该这么盯着人。Anthony在他肩上重重拍了一记：“哥们儿，你也脱。”  
等两人换过衣服，Anthony上下打量着从头难受到脚的Bruce：“这不是我的朋友Neroli，我可不是Primo。”然后他指指穿着Bruce衣服的男人，“这位是卡皮欧银行的Bruce Moran，当会计的。我认错了谁吗？”  
“正是。你是Primo，他是Neroli，穿英国套装的是卡皮欧银行的会计。”喃喃低语都这样声称。

更多从街上搜刮来的人被塞进来，再也挤不下了。看守和巡警大声地吵架，关着的闲人哄笑着打趣。不多一会儿，局长的命令来了。银行的人继续关着，街上抓的乡巴佬都扔出去。  
看守不得不把犯人重新一个一个拎出来，检查手上有没有干活留的茧子。书记员把他们的名字划掉。  
Anthony排在Bruce后边。看守抓着Bruce的胳膊，刚要翻他的手，被Anthony拿住手腕。“这位是我朋友的朋友。”看守傻乎乎地长大嘴，直到Anthony捏了一把他的手腕，才霎时间理解了这词的意思。他立刻满脸冷汗。  
Anthony挑了下眉毛，说：“这位Neroli和我Primo问好。”  
看守勉强回过神，重复了一遍两个名字。书记员甚至没有抬头看一眼，鼻尖贴在簿子上，细细地找到了两个名字，郑重地划掉。“愿圣母保佑你们。”书记员说，例行公事的口气。  
“也保佑您。”Anthony替两个人回答。他推着Bruce的肩，两人这就离开了。

小牛在林间等着他们，又回到刚见面时一言不发的状态。他们骑着最耐跑的马，在山里一直转了很久。视野再次开阔的时候，月亮已经映在海里。他们在港口。闲置多时的船漂在水面上。本该忙碌的货运装卸段一片漆黑，连守仓库的夜灯都熄了。  
小牛留在后边，同情地看着Bruce。Anthony抓着他的胳膊，带他往码头去。  
Elias站在一艘货船旁边，提着加了暗色玻璃的马灯。船主看见来人，回到甲板上。  
Bruce明白了。这是流放，仅次于死刑。他很委屈地看看Elias：“我觉得才刚回来。”  
Elias叹气，把他拉过来，重重地拥抱他。“再去美国看看，好吗？再见面的时候告诉我纽约变成什么样了。”Bruce回了他一个勉强的微笑，然后耸耸肩——因为，似乎也没别的什么可做了。他上了船。  
水手立刻抽掉跳板，起锚。货船向西北方向开去。他们会在西班牙停一停，然后转向去美国。

 

TBC  
据信，Mafia直到1960s才在法律上被定义为有组织犯罪的代称。之前，官方一直否认西西里存在有组织犯罪。组织中人都托辞为“西西里人普遍的傲慢”或其他风俗，意在将他们的组织隐蔽，伪装成多个毫无关联的、复仇性的个案。此外，把血滴在圣像上然后烧掉，是Mafia党徒入会仪式的一部分，意为背叛者将同样烧成灰。另有记载，党徒相认时，往往先说“我牙疼”作为暗号……  
一些扯犊子的风俗可能有更扯犊子的起源，这可能是其中一种_(:з)∠)_


	9. 兄弟，姐妹

“唉，别告诉我。”Elias重重合上行李箱。  
Anthony歪了下头：“那就没什么可告诉你的了。”  
有个商贩出卖了他们，宪兵队正在往圣母堂来。Anthony给传递消息的光脚丫姑娘一个银币，送她翻墙出去。比Elias预计的要早，也许因为近来炎热，堆在港口码头的橘子烂得很快。  
Elias换上Anthony的衣服，顺着另一条路离开，逃进山林里。  
正午的林间一点也不可爱。草木吐出的潮湿气息被太阳晒得闷热，喘一口气等于喝半口水。汗水浸透了前胸后背，又凉又黏。还有那么多带尖齿的叶子不轻不重地划在身上，打从心底里腻烦。  
远远一声闷响，像是雷声，可天上没有云。Anthony的脚步停了，他转身看向圣母堂。Elias也随他看去，熟悉的方向有道浓黑的烟柱。  
Elias划了个十字，Anthony沉默地等他。然后他们继续赶路。  
Anthony带着Elias兜兜转转，最终在一处山洞落脚。他们避开了小牛和Mario知道的藏身处，这山洞只有Elias知道，而就算是他也只在文件里看过晦涩的记录：在一百多年前，修士在这儿静思。  
山洞很深，他们没有再向里走。恐怕一些修士从来了以后就没有离开过。Elias为他们早已永享天福的灵魂念了《安魂经》。Anthony则去打了几只鸟，凑合着烤熟了。他们甚至没有盐，只得用野薄荷调味。  
当天晚上，Anthony再次出去打探消息。他告诉Elias小牛的尸体倒挂在献礼间，其他能住人的地方被烧得差不多了，储藏室里还扔了雷管。Elias叹了口气，为小牛的灵魂祈祷。对其他损失，倒没有再多说什么。  
“明天我再去探探Mario的风声。”Anthony说。  
Elias摇头：“算了，Mario且自顾不暇。愿我们共同的朋友安息，不过我猜他供出了不少。取Moretti的性命不必铺张，要紧的都在这儿。”  
“你对他真是念念不忘。”  
“唔，我想这很正常。毕竟他是我父亲。”Elias尝了一口烤肉，“啊，朋友，我必须得说，你的通心粉做得更好些。”  
Anthony愣了半响，对这突然的坦白不知该如何作答。  
“Boss，看来我们得去弄点枪和火药。”最后，他这么说。

装卸工蹲坐在码头，用石子打飘在水面上的一片枯叶。今天的太阳还没出来，就算出来了，也得被山脊挡住至少两个钟头。装卸工按天算钱，他一礼拜没开工了。这一趟肯定又是白跑，他闻到柑橘腐烂的味道，一边可怜那些水果，一边可怜没活儿干的自己。  
“小伙子，知不知道Mafia？”一个带法国口音的声音说。他藏在蒙了帆布的箱子侧面，月光被挡住了，照不到他。  
装卸工狠狠啐了一口，又是个密探。伯爵在码头上撒满了密探，好比鞋里的沙子那么烦人。  
“说知道，给你一个金拿破仑。一个名字另加五法郎。”密探稍微探出身子，给他看看掌心的金币。  
装卸工咧嘴笑了：“Mafia，就是讲荣誉的人，就是最好的那些西西里人。我么，也算得上一个。”他伸手——没有去拿金币，而是一拳打向密探的脸。  
但这一拳打空了。要不是密探扭住他手腕，非得砸上木箱不可。装卸工吃痛，身子别扭地转了个半圈。但他死咬着牙，不肯叫疼。  
密探稍微抬起草帽，装卸工看见他右眼有道刀疤，顺着脸颊延伸到嘴角。  
“解释得不错，小伙子。”Anthony说，把那个金法郎给了装卸工，额外又添了一个。“原样拿回家养活老婆，嗯？你知道该去哪里换散钱。”  
装卸工激动得脸都红了，挺起胸膛，却硬要装出轻描淡写的样子。“多谢，朋友。圣母保佑您。”  
Anthony拥抱了他，心想不等天亮他就会花掉一个金币。然后这故事将传遍每个酒馆，故事里的装卸工和他对拼短刀，半个钟头之后才体面地认输。不过，人们会明白这地下的力量还在，伯爵的清剿不值一提。  
Anthony正要走，装卸工忍不住喊他：“朋友，好汉。什么时候回来处决贵族？”  
“什么时候也不。”Anthony吓了一跳，这是哪儿来的主意？而且听上去怎么有点耳熟？  
装卸工可爱地笑了：“缄默，我知道。”金币变戏法一样消失在他靴筒里。

街面上安静许多。大商店开着，可雇员们都躲在报纸后边无所事事。伯爵强迫他们开张，为着看起来街面繁荣。在树荫下打牌的骡马贩子懒得起身招呼，反正买主都在伯爵的田里忙着，晚上还要让老婆提着灯，尽量赶一赶自家的农活。手工作坊照常摆着纪念品，可是没有游客，也没有带着孩子的农夫。往日让卡皮欧和集市生气勃勃的新鲜水果、奶制品、面点……如今都靠走私贩子赶着驴在山间运输。伯爵收不上税，Anthony也收不上——他又不能整天追着走私贩要账。  
没有农夫、没有市民、没有游客，只有伯爵请来的法国佣兵能强迫饭馆老板打开酒窖。随军女贩子有法国来的香脂水粉，在有钱人家窗户底下叫卖。只有她们还在做生意，肆意驱赶本地农妇。Anthony想这时候嚣张，等天黑了，咱们的女人会拿刀子找回来。  
此外还有……Anthony不记得什么时候见过这么多拿着速写本的文人雅士，还有修女、传教士。他憎恶一切“教化”西西里的行为，见到这些穿黑衣服的法国僧侣就躲到路的另一边。  
有时候还真躲不及。  
Anthony又在城里各处转悠，看了看同样歇工的船工聚集区、夜班工人消磨时间的咖啡馆。转过一个街角时，Anthony突然大步闪开。跟在身后的修女避之不及，和他打了个照面。不过她也够敏捷，没有被抓到。  
他们在岔路两头对视，小心地让石墙掩住自己。  
对峙良久，Anthony听到对面传来一声熟悉的笑语：“哦，你可真警惕。”  
然后，Anna探出头，俏皮地一笑。  
天哪，她是大姑娘了。Anthony默默惊叹，他看到北方女人习惯性的虚掷风情，免不了在心里为Vincent划了个十字。  
一个男人和一个修女不该站在隐蔽的角落，Anthony叹了口气：“有人问，就说我叫Pierro，我弟媳要生了。”他走在前边，让Anna跟在身后。  
“看到伯爵的渎圣行径，Kathelina姐妹非常担忧。”Anna低声说，让浆过得白色头巾挡住脸和嘴唇的动作。  
“还没见过负债的着急。”Anthony说，改换成英语，“按她喜欢的美国派头谈生意吧。”  
“法国的火枪已经到手，不过我们力气单薄，要麻烦Elias兄弟自己来拿。”  
“伯爵的金银？”  
Anna在他背后似乎哼了一声：“有火药才有金银。”  
Anthony不出声地转转眼睛，在碰到宪兵岗哨之前，两人分开了。

Elias禁止生火，Anthony在铁罐子里闷烧了一小堆艾蒿，放在两人身边。他们坐在山洞外面。在枝叶的空隙间，夜空是紫蓝色的。银河横亘视野，云层被海风吹得像不存在一般。林间小兽的眼睛忽而一闪，想银河不小心落下的。  
按理说能看见卡皮欧和上夜班的港口，但如今这两个地方都被伯爵严厉的盘查勒住喉咙，丧尽了光彩。  
“革命党……Anthony，你在法国的时候了解他们吗？”Elias问。  
Anthony无所谓地哼了一声：“也就是那么回事。”  
Elias沉默了，在袖筒里点数念珠。艾蒿辛辣的烟雾在两人身边漂浮，蚊虫都不来打扰这沉默。  
“我们最好去帮Kathelina姐妹和她的修女会抬箱子，别让北方的女士笑话我们不懂待客之道。”  
Anthony侧过脸，看看Elias：“革命党一般活不长。”  
“短暂的善意也值得珍视，尤其在我们现如今的环境下。”Elias示意四周，Anthony叹了口气。

自打罗马人和迦太基人各自沉了一连串战船，这说法就存在了：卡皮欧只有一巴掌宽的码头可行船。然而海盗和走私贩子不信邪，接二连三地触礁。  
Anna站在礁石上，提着风雨灯打信号。在天空和大海庞然的黑暗下，她只有一点点大。远处有一星微弱的灯火回应，躲在航标灯附近。Anthony好奇Anna怎么看得见，或者她也看不见，只是想象力丰富。  
那恐怕有点麻烦。Anthony想。  
“那就是你们的人？”  
“是的。现在请告诉我怎么引水——”  
Anthony脱下靴子，纵身跳进礁石间的一丝白浪花里。Anna险些惊叫出声，但她立刻提高风雨灯，告诉对方：在水里放下指示灯，引水员已出发。  
她怕手里的灯光太微弱，连打了三次信号。“圣母垂怜，圣母慈悲。”Anna低声说。

Anthony坐在礁石上穿靴子，夏天的海风也强劲，他的衣服快要吹干了。Elias站在一边，脸色难看得很。  
“你上回走这条路是什么时候？”  
“呃，十二岁。挂零。”Anthony不敢抬头，细致地把鞋带穿进扣眼里。  
“看在——”Elias略微提高嗓门，又硬生生住口。稍远一点的地方，来客正蹚着没膝盖的水上岸。外人面前不容许争执，不管为着什么争执。  
Elias摸摸Anthony的发根，还潮湿。“你绝对要感冒。”  
“别吓唬我，Boss。快七月了。”  
Elias放他继续穿鞋带，走向等在一边的Mario。他忽然发现Mario伸直了脖子，看向船边。那是个瘦高的身影，一个大男孩。他熟练地踩着礁石跑上岸。  
“Anna！”Vincent咧开嘴笑了。  
Anna也回了个灿烂的微笑：“同志们都还好？火药受潮了没有？”  
待Vincent看到Elias，神情立刻变了样。心无挂碍的愉快消退了，他和年长十岁、二十岁的人们一样让表情显得漠然。“神父，好汉，哥哥。”  
在他身后赶过来的是Kathelina姐妹，她的眼角确凿添了皱纹。Vincent无意识地往她身后靠了靠。  
“Elias兄弟。”Kathelina露出一个疲惫的笑容，“我来还您的账了。”  
“一个朋友告诉我，借贷与还贷的账目永远清不掉，否则就不需要银行了。”Elias看看对面的人马，二三十个工人模样、军人模样的汉子，他们不信任地打量Elias。“您可是还许诺的伯爵的金银。”  
“Moretti家族虎踞卡皮欧超过百年，那些金银财宝更是需要人手去拿。”Kathelina双手合十，微微低头，仿佛为语出不敬道歉。  
“这您无需担心。”Elias向Mario点点头，后者响亮地吹了声口哨。端着土火铳，挎着长刀的农夫从林子里缓步而出。  
如果Kathelina受了惊吓，她也没有表现出来。  
“好极了，兄弟。您考虑得真周到。”她像个施粥坊的嬷嬷一样招呼他们去木箱里拿火药和雷管，“同胞们，意大利的人民，来武装自己吧。”  
Elias的人面面相觑，直到Elias开口命令，这些人才试探着从Kathelina手里接过武器。他们接过枪支弹药的时候还划了十字，低声说“圣母保佑你”。  
等到每个人都得到了自己的一份，Kathelina对大个子——哦，又是这个熟面孔——打了个手势。不等她的手放下，送他们来的小船在吃水线以下的部分一声闷响，水花溅起老高。  
Elias眼睁睁看着船沉到深不可测的暗礁和漩涡里，如果他受了惊吓，也没有表现出来。  
“您还是个乐观的人。”Elias更像喃喃自语。  
“您可以做持续的河流，但是革命党人更喜欢做火种。”Kathelina的眼睛一亮，面容刹那间年轻起来，“我在米兰就听说了，西西里有自发的革命行为。”  
可那只是——Anthony几乎要开口，但他什么也没说。  
Elias也一样。他划了个十字，说：“圣母万福。”

 

TBC


	10. 一枪勾销

装卸工排成一行，手上传着柳条篮子。他们憋了一个多月，终于有用力气的时候，便一点也不吝啬。装橙子的柳条篮被高高抛起，随着号子起伏，音符似的，还留下一串香味。这是熟透了。幸好是去罗马，要是去威尼斯就得烂掉一多半。  
远远跑来一个宪兵，玩命地吹哨，脸都红透了。  
“伯爵的命令，出货必须有许可证。你们的许可证呢？”不等人到面前，宪兵的尖嗓子已经听着够心烦了。工人们看也不看他，更响亮地唱起号子，故意盖过宪兵的哨声。只要工头不来，他们什么也不怕。何况，他们真的需要这一天的工钱。  
“谁的船？工头在哪？”宪兵终于跑到了，挺起腰板，更响亮地嚷嚷。  
一个装卸工接了篮子，没有往下传。他两手一松，直接扔在地上。其余人心里一颤，长年作业留下的习惯让他们有种本能的惊惧。  
但是橙子满地乱滚，他们的心一点点松开：天上并没响起雷霆。  
扔下篮子的装卸工是Mario。他早玩腻了，在旁人的注视下，他慢慢朝宪兵走去。宪兵觉得不对，可不等跑开，Mario已经抓住了他，一手掐脖子，一手抓后腰，，呼地一下扔进水里。  
紧接着，摔破的篮子当头砸下，还带着半框橙子。Mario纵声大笑。  
“妈的，真痛快！早该这样！”站他上游的工人也把手里的篮子扔下去。这比感冒传播得还快。装卸工像被魔鬼迷住了似的，一齐砸开柳条篮，掏出橙子砸向水里挣扎的宪兵。好比狂欢节，可不是痛快！去他的货物，去他的工作条例，也去他的伯爵法令。  
其他赋闲的船工也参与进这场狂欢。力气不用也是闲着，不动手也是开不了工，所以为什么不呢。  
一片混乱里再一次响起“意大利”这个词。Mario是唯一一个冷静的人。他在人群里穿行，时不时拍拍某个人的肩膀。这些人即刻停下动作，跟上他消失在码头附近的小巷里。

“辛苦了，朋友。如果Kathelina姐妹质问，请让她来找我。”Elias往Mario的铁皮杯子里注满热咖啡，又加了一勺糖。身在山间不代表他必须怠慢客人。Anthony站在一边，手里抛着小刀子。  
“神父。”Mario搓着咖啡杯，他不习惯提问，尤其是向自己的老板。“你说革命党真能推……推翻伯爵吗？以后他们就接手伯爵庄园？”  
“这个么，当然不能。”Elias像给主日学校讲课一样讲给Mario听，“Moretti来自一个很大的家族，他有无数堂亲、表亲，不必一定传给自己的后代。”  
Mario放心多了，几口喝完咖啡：“就盼着新来的老爷更像样吧。”他拍拍膝盖，向Elias和Anthony告辞。  
“就走吗？”Anthony问，“你才刚到。”  
Mario大笑，做了个含义丰富的手势：“不放心把我家那个小子摆在姑娘边上。”  
Anthony听着Mario穿过树林的声响，直到声音消失了，又再等了几分钟。他在Elias面前蹲下，为着能看到Elias的眼睛。  
“Boss，生骒子里边有些怕是要换个教堂望弥撒。”Anthony低声说，“他们在看Kathelina姐妹的小册子，学北方人说话。”  
“既然他们印了传单和小册子，自然有人看。何况年轻人看书是好事。”Elias笑着给他也倒上咖啡，“他们会变成识字、有文化的西西里人。”

法国顾问又一次忍住一声“我早说过”。More团体坚持不认为革命确实存在。“先生——”顾问再次开口，但Moretti抓住顾问的肩膀，竟然把顾问提得只能踮起脚尖。Moretti指向窗外，远处是森林，棕榈、橄榄油亮的叶子反着阳光，再远处是大路、集市和卡皮欧城。  
“您法国人的眼睛看到旗帜、看到工人就以为是大革命。”Moretti说，怒吼深藏在他平静的声音里，“让我来指给您看吧。那山林里跑的是走私贩子、那街道上挤满小偷和强盗，他们生在巴掌大的一块地上，只会把铜板偷进自己口袋，然后任由别人偷走。前些天Bari报告的所谓‘犯罪首脑’吓着您了？那只是个逃税的借口。”  
“可您派了兵呀……”  
“否则这些毛贼就要惦记我的铜板了。”伯爵松开顾问，不耐烦地挥手，“去起草一道命令，码头暴徒将在我面前被审判。”  
“所以您是要按照刑事犯罪审判？”顾问松了口气，心里计划着如何矢口否认革命党的存在。  
Moretti气得笑了，真是个法国人。他本就不该允许外人当顾问。“当然是政治犯，受了北方的乱党鼓动。难道要让每个村子里拿短枪的都知道，一口气出了三十个好汉？”

这是个难得的阴天。  
卡皮欧的七月酷热难当。往往太阳还没升起，人们已感觉到它的威胁。但是今天从北方大陆吹来冷风，厚重的雨云堆在天上。它们其实在飞快地移动，然而从人类的高度只看得见阴沉的帷幕。  
北风吹动马车的窗帘，Moretti伯爵的侧影时隐时现，法国顾问坐在他身边。马车前后是他自己的佣兵和驻扎在卡皮欧的法国军官，骑着千里迢迢运来的高头大马，可惜没有阳光闪烁在他们的马刺上。跟在后边步行的宪兵看上去窝窝囊囊，没精打采。道路两边的树丛被预先清理过。搭成长廊的老树被削去枝桠，灌木丛也齐齐矮了一层。伯爵出行一次，随从能攒下够用一年的柴火。  
Kathelina和她的朋友只能等在远处，不知Elias的承诺如何到来。  
伯爵的马车经过面前，大个子猛地端平猎枪，又不得不放下：太远了。可他难道要眼睁睁看着伯爵走过去？  
队伍里的一个人抬头看了看天，舔舔指头试风。然后他点点头，仿佛对天主的营造很是满意。这人从口袋里掏出一个玻璃瓶子，掼在地上。宪兵队伍里霎时跟着碎了几个这样的瓶子。不等其他人缓过神来，这些摔瓶子的人横冲直撞，矮着身钻进灌木丛。  
Kathelina几乎要笑了：那必定是火油。此时无论步兵还是骑兵，已经被几个逃窜的人冲得散乱。有人朝逃跑者开枪，灌木丛不足以遮盖伏兵，挡一挡子弹却足够。  
“开火。”她指向地上大块的湿迹，这比人更容易瞄准。大个子应声扣下扳机。  
火油瞬间燃烧，顺着流向蔓延。马队惊了，冲得阵型大乱。Kathelina举手示意，不等她下令冲锋，更大的火球升起，巨响紧跟在后边——山里采矿用的炸药。  
人喊马嘶之间，一声女子的呼喊鲜明嘹亮如号角：“意大利万岁！”  
伯爵卫队的子弹登时朝那边集中。Kathelina和大个子惊恐地对视：这是Anna。  
雨滴随子弹而下，火势稍逊，伯爵的随从开始反击。他们在马车附近拥成一团，护着伯爵。忽然更经济的枪声响起来，那来自靠粮食换子弹的枪手。他们没有一头扎进战场，冷静地步步逼近。伯爵的随从一个接一个倒下，Kathelina的人手从山林里冲下来，仍是晚了Elias一步。  
Anthony端着枪，护着Elias。他上前一步，拉开车门。然而他被战斗激动的心忽然一凉，车里只有惊恐的顾问，还有一个看上去挺像Moretti的老头子。这个人指甲又厚又黄，皮肤皲裂，显然是干体力活的。  
顾问张口结舌，想求饶又发不出声音。老头子只是漠然地转转眼睛，低头祷告。他是本地人，他懂得：看到了好汉的面孔，不能活着离开。  
Anthony打死了顾问，等老头子结束了祷告，也在他脑后开了一枪。

战场已尘埃落定。雨水不紧不慢地洒在地上、火焰上和尸体上。这可能是七月里最大的一场雨，然后漫长的、干旱的夏天将盛极一时。  
Kathelina过来看了一眼，无奈地摊开两手。这想必不是她第一个不成功的计划。她轻轻对Anthony说：“好汉，请您再帮一个忙吧。”  
她的朋友们聚成了一小群，Anthony挤进去，看到Anna躺在一块车毯上，黑色修女服撕破了一大块，里面透出的可不是皮肤。Vincent握着她的手贴在额前，低声抽噎。  
“还等什么？”Anthony厉声说。伤成这样，哪怕是头牲口也值个痛快。  
“Vin……”Anna惨白的手指动了动，轻抚Vincent的额角和嘴唇。Vincent不管不顾地亲吻她的指尖。  
“送她去医院吧！同志，姐妹，送她去医院好吗？这一趟来了英国来的医生……”Vincent哀求，Kathelina只是沉默地摇摇头，给了Anthony一个眼神。  
Anthony正要上前，被Vincent一头撞开。他抢在前面，把Anna抱在怀里。Anna的头靠在他颈边，也许她还没有靠在男人怀里过。  
“讲道理，孩子。”Mario说，“你看看，她不能再——”  
Anna脸上痛苦的神情松弛了，Vincent扭断了她的脖子。  
Kathelina姐妹划了个十字，她说：“我们永远失去了一个亲爱的朋友。走吧，同志们。这一场战斗结束了。”  
“哦，那可不一定。”Elias说。他声音里的什么东西让Kathelina皱起眉头。  
“兄弟，我以为你是个讲道理的人。复仇总可以等，既然你已筹划了许久。”  
“或许。但是Moretti死在今天，死在这片林子里，这是确定无疑的。”Elias看向她，“我们是河流，暴涨有时，干涸有时。下一个雨季能不能回水，听凭天主安排。您是北方人，您不懂得。”  
“带上我，神父。带上我。”Vincent说，他已经不在哭了。Vincent摊开两手伸到Elias面前，给他看Anna的血。  
Elias把手伸给他，让他亲吻手背。Mario和Anthony从Vincent手里接过Anna，小心地放回车毯上。Kathelina和她的朋友们看着他们消失在树丛里和雨里，刚才扔下火油的人拦在他们面前：“大雨要来了，请跟我离开吧。”

Anthony细细看过折断的草茎和泥土。幸而雨还不大，他认出了几双军靴和一双皮鞋的痕迹。这些人也是老手，知道自己的腿比任何牲口都靠得住。他示意一个方向。  
“Scarface真的知道？”Vincent问Mario，他的声音还因为过度的情感发哑呢。Mario瞥了他一眼，示意他快走。  
子弹飞来的时候，Mario将将来得及把Vincent推开。  
Anthony护着Elias躲在一棵橡树后边。Vincent踉跄着站稳，闪进树丛。而Mario面朝下趴着，没有站起来。  
更多的子弹从不同方向飞来，还是交叉火力。Anthony数出五个人，和军靴的数量一样。我就是知道。Anthony想，有点忿忿然的自豪。他还在树荫里看见奶油色的领巾一闪，那是Moretti伯爵。  
Anthony指给Elias看：“那边。”  
然后他冲Vincent打了个呼哨，两人扑向伯爵最后的护卫队。

枪声忽然稀疏，忽然又暴戾。Elias血管里火的情感一时盛烈，催动他追向伯爵逃离的方向。几颗子弹飞过来，偏到了荒唐的地步。Elias笑了，他想起Anthony怎么评价贴身袖珍手枪。他继续向前。  
Moretti艰难的喘息，还有拖在泥泞里的脚步，这些都越来越近。Elias转过一丛密密长成一片的小榆树，他便和Moretti伯爵面对面了。  
“日安，大人。”Elias说。  
Moretti困惑地皱起眉头，他打量这个狼狈的神父，没有回答。他几乎忘了开枪。  
Elias打中了他拿枪的手，Moretti他死死把痛呼咬在嘴里。“是为了你的圣母堂？希望我那愚蠢的顾问这回能明白，在我们的厅堂里无谓的复仇才是动力。”Moretti嗤笑。  
Elias只是同情地叹了口气。“你恐怕忘了。大概是1820年，新年庆典。这片林子，一个农家女孩。”  
他看着恍然渐渐从Moretti脸上浮现，叹了口气：“你真的不该把我带到世上。” 然后Elias一枪打碎了Moretti伯爵的下巴，重新装弹，又在两眼之间补了一枪。  
何必听他再说什么呢。  
Elias从没认为复仇会让他有多么愉悦，这只是一件不得不完成的任务。现在这挽具从肩上卸下，突如其来的轻松让他晕眩。比起伯爵的尸体和金银，Elias更想握着Anthony的手，告诉他发生了什么。然后听到Anthony说祝贺你，Boss。  
可是他想起，自己已经把Anthony抛在身后。

等Elias返回枪战发生的地方，雨已经很大了。无休止的穿林打叶声让人烦闷，雨水流进他眼睛里，荆条和野枣树挡住他的去路。Elias匆忙赶路的动静很大，然而倒在地上的人影都没有反应。他数出五具穿军装的尸体，帮Vincent合上眼睛，然后他看见了Anthony。Anthony倚着一棵遭雷击火烧的树桩，他和其他人一样苍白。  
Elias在七月间寒冷彻骨。他蹲下，把颤抖的手指放进Anthony手心里。  
他感觉到一个小小的回应。Anthony转过眼睛看着他：“祝贺你，Boss。”

Elias半扶半扛着Anthony，往圣母堂走去。Anthony沉甸甸的，他摸上去很凉。是因为雨水，Elias想。  
被宪兵翻弄过的献礼间一塌糊涂，十四苦路像都有被火燎过的痕迹。不过小牛的尸体已被村民解下安葬了，只剩半截绳子挂着。菜园也被烧过一轮，地下储藏室里真的扔了雷管，塌下来一半。Elias翻出的东西勉强够用来处理伤口。幸好小屋还完好，Elias扶正四散的家具，让Anthony躺在床上。Elias告诉自己这一次没那么凶险，这一次Anthony不需要独自忍耐。  
Anthony的皮肤被水泡得冰冷，Elias挑出碎石和弹片也不见他有反应。Elias希望自己舍得下手重些，如果能让他有些反应的话。  
已经没什么能做的，Elias生了火。跃动的火苗让Anthony的脸色看起来好些了。Elias握住他的手，却没得到熟悉的回应。Elias想我这是做了什么呀，我难道不是把Anthony和Moretti放在天平上比量？Moretti哪里值得，Moretti不值分毫。  
小屋里的圣像奇迹般地完好无损，一小堆炉火权做长明灯。Elias看向圣母低垂的眼睛，默默祈祷。圣母万福，您宽恕。我自己在做的，自己不晓得。  
Elias舍不得松开Anthony的手，他祈祷。

TBC


	11. 喧闹和缄默

人从来不知感激，Elias奇怪自己怎么总是无法接受这么浅显的道理。  
敬重Elias神父的人还在，有他们的帮助。圣母堂很快修缮完毕。已再次迎来附近的村民，有时还有卡皮欧城里的显贵。不过今天不是主日弥撒，也不是赶集的日子，排队等着领圣餐的人不多。Elias在队尾看见一个熟悉的人影，几乎犯了大忌，失手打翻圣餐盘。那是Bruce，他一样带着狡黠的笑意走过来。是我在做梦，还是今年又是1848年？Elias想。  
“我以为你信上说的是下个月。”Elias在仪式结束以后拦住他，连衣服都没换。  
“就不能是想念你们了吗？”Bruce拥抱他，“Anthony在哪？他可真不像个正经的基督徒。”  
Elias耸耸肩：“在揉面团。你知道他会做面包了吗？”  
“你竟然愿意把厨房让出去，Carl，你真是心软太多了。”  
“相信他，好吗？我认真地教过。”Elias揽过Bruce的肩膀。  
他们往菜园走去。远远看到Anthony在柠檬树底下的面盆里对付一团稀溜溜的东西，恐怕他在里边掺了太多碎柠檬皮。那不是他们自己的柠檬，受了折腾的树还得恢复一阵子才会结果。不过Elias愿意等，他现在耐心多了。  
Moretti死后，米兰、托斯卡纳，甚至伦巴第都冒出他家的旁支。这些亲戚蜂拥到庄园里，每个人都带着律师团。Anthony养伤期间，Elias给他读《卡皮欧日报》上的“名流轶事”栏，那些名字总能让他顺利入睡。  
尘埃落定以后，新老爷入住。一个在柏林留学回来的人，蜡黄脸、小胡须。用他的科学种植计划闹得农民怨声载道。他们认为把耕作的损失从庄园里偷回来合情合理。Elias给庄园的新主人送去一个顾问和一个看门人，新伯爵对他们很满意，给圣母堂捐了一笔钱。  
那些律师来了就没再离开，他们和商人相处愉快。还开了培训秘书、文员的训练班，代理蝗虫一样大肆繁殖。这里边有些让Elias想起美国的东西，他希望Bruce玩得愉快。他在信里也是这样写的，谁知道Bruce这就回来了，甚至没给他准备些好菜的时间。  
此外，Elias再没听说过Kathelina姐妹。不过加里波第的名字日益响亮。风传他不日将登陆，带着他百战百胜的红衫军。彼时意大利将统一成一个自由、平等的国家。就像法国，或者美国。船影还没见到，商贩们已经在忙着收购、卖出、囤积、倾销，他们才是最先抛弃贵族老爷的人。Elias试着分析所谓的金融走势，后来想了想，还是决定扔给Bruce。他要忙着给Anthony换药，他不是国王，收税也可以等一阵子。  
Elias看看Anthony手里的面团，指点他该添进什么香料。他想时代变了，该换种方式做生意了。无论如何，西西里永远缄默，他只消找到合适的人低声耳语。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中全部风俗（除注释中提到的以外）都是我编的，别当真。地点也一样——勒杜拉（Radula，意大利语：林间空地）、卡皮欧（Cappio，意大利语：河湾）。  
> 加里波第的确获得西西里农民的帮助，他称这些亦农亦匪的人“Squadri della Mafia”（黑手党中队）。1960s，意大利-美国的有组织犯罪系统才被政府承认，而这时他们已经比“美国钢铁公司还大”。（参考自《五大家族》，【美】塞尔温•赖布，江苏人民出版社）。  
> 此前，没人相信这些“野蛮的、粗鲁的”人竟然能完成有组织犯罪，不管在意大利还是在美国。

**Author's Note:**

> 很多风俗是我编的，别当真


End file.
